


《那时我们都年少》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	《那时我们都年少》

那时我们都年少

文/夏序清和草未歇

1  
我们的开始，是很长的电影。放映了三年，我票都还留着。  
生活用各种方式让我们不得不审视命运，就像十七岁那年，那场匆匆散场的电影。  
年少情怀总是诗，加上时光的滤镜，再怎么不堪的青春回忆起来也是甜的。

秋季开学没有几天，还是像往常一样，吴世勋一大清早带着全班同学去操场跑操。一进校的时候他就被选为班长，不但成绩好。因为又高又帅，在班里人气很高。今秋凉的早，一冷大家都懒洋洋的，不情不愿的像羊一样被世勋往操场上赶。  
整理好队伍，点完名，记下没来的人名，他眉头又皱起来了。那个小子又没来…有点过分了哈。没想太多，领着队伍开始跑了。  
回教室的时候，他还留了下意，那家伙到底去哪儿了。知道他磨蹭，赖床，自从上次被逮到可怜兮兮求世勋通融的样子让他有点心软，甚至睁一只眼闭一只眼的纵容，但是上早读了还不来？不过神游没一会儿，他就看到张艺兴抱着书包从后门猫着腰往教室里爬了。得了，看来今天是迟大发了。心里这么嘀咕了一下，然后专心盯自己的英语课本了。  
世勋个子高，堪堪坐在后门一进门那排，张艺兴爬到他身边拽拽他裤脚，想让世勋救救他别被老师发现。可惜事与愿违，世勋被不知哪来的手抓住，伴随一声低吼，腾一声蓦然站起来，所有人的目光都投到他的身上，被瞩目的还有正在地上尴尬匍匐的张艺兴。  
两个人都被英语老师拉出去罚站，张艺兴本来脸皮薄，被风一激更红了。世勋也不看他，吊儿郎当站着。生生沉默着度过了一节课。在老师出来的瞬间，有眼力见的世勋立马冲上去，跟老师检讨自己的错误，三言两语哄的老师本来绷紧的面皮也松弛了下来，轻描淡写说了句没有下次了，艺兴在他后面张了张嘴，又不知道说什么好。摇摇头跟着那人进了教室。

说回话题另个故事主角，张艺兴除了爱迟到，是所有人心目中的好学生。成绩好，人很和善，长的人畜无害。但是他不喜欢运动，尤其不喜欢体育课，所以和吴世勋这种运动神经很发达的男生交集很少，嗯，旁人看起来是完全不熟的关系。  
早上的事故只能算是个小插曲，最多引得同学们哄笑几声，被老师训斥几句。张艺兴天天迟到，倒是没放在心上。瞅着教室窗外那棵大梧桐树，秋风瑟瑟，叶子也跟着簌簌零落，想起早上和吴世勋一起站在走廊上，好像有一片叶子飘进了他心里，那么长时间他怎么就不跟我说话呢。

下了课艺兴去办公室拿作业，回来时看到班级门口围了一圈人，好像来了个转校生。周围女生七嘴八舌吵吵不停，“啊，怎么又来个这么帅的”“和吴世勋一样高诶，倒是比他热情”…抱着高高一摞作文本站了好一会儿，前面也不带动的，艺兴手臂有点酸，也有点急了，想拨开人群先把作业拿回班里，哪知一个踉跄，被门坎绊倒，直接摔到了新同学正准备搬进教室的桌子下面，本子铺了一地。新同学也有点愣，脸看起来蛮友善，立马蹲下来和他一起捡作业，让他心里暖暖的。“那个…”新同学刚开口，“朴灿烈你小子是什么转的，我到哪儿你撵到哪儿？”艺兴跟着回头了，是吴世勋。

2  
吴世勋刚打完球从篮球馆回来，手里还抱着他那颗几乎不离身的篮球。老远看到班级门口堵着还以为出什么事了，到门口看到从小到大不知看了多少回的身影，脱口而出。  
被叫朴灿烈的男孩把手边最后一本作文本拿起来，站起身，反手交给艺兴，大大咧咧的撞上世勋的肩膀，“哈哈，惊喜吗？反正都是转学，从小到大跟你一起玩惯了。”在众人透露出果然帅哥的朋友是帅哥的感叹中，两人迅速摆好灿烈的桌子，出去聊天了，临出门的时候，像是说好似的同时回头看了眼正在讲桌上整理本子的张艺兴。

"我以为你只是说说，动作这么快，你这小子。"  
"从小在一起玩，习惯了，而且家也离得近还能一起上下学。"  
"行，还罩我吗。"  
“当然了，对了，那个我在门口撞到的小子是谁呀？”  
“……”  
“看上去蛮可爱的。”

朴灿烈的转学一开始在学校引起了轰动，他不像吴世勋一样，冷清贵公子的不亲民路线劝退了很多女孩子。他热情外向，不上课的时候还总是和吴世勋粘在一起，身边聚集了几个朋友，自然的形成了一个小圈子，每天放学一起打球一起玩。

接下来很长的一段时间，吴世勋对张艺兴的注意似乎只有每天早上点名那会儿，当他意识到这个家伙的名字可能得全方位的萦绕在耳朵边的时候，对上的正是朴灿烈那双深幽的眸子。  
“刚问你呢，张艺兴怎么样啊，你不觉得他很可爱吗？”  
"大男人的可爱什么可爱"  
“你这个老直男，你没有发现美的眼睛”  
“行了走吧，我想去买咖啡”  
"不行"  
“我喝咖啡不行什么不行”  
"不行，我要追他"  
吴世勋还没说出下面一句“追什么追，你就知道他不是直的吗？傻子” 灿烈已经一溜烟跑了。

世勋感觉有点失落，他觉得可能是灿烈撇下他就那么跑了的原因。

张艺兴这会儿正在教室里做物理卷子，他是语文课代表，其实是个爱好文艺的小青年，被家人逼着学理。好在不喜欢也能应付的来，只是苦着个脸的样子就像背后被匪徒抵着刀子一样。  
突然面前出现一只握着美式的手，他抬头一看，主人是朴灿烈。不知道目的，也不知道原因，当下艺兴有点茫然，但是一如既往的笑了笑，问灿烈有什么事情。  
朴灿烈在世勋面前一脸无畏，真到正主面前倒是有点退缩了，但是面上不能怂。“艺兴啊，那个，我有点题不会，能不能放学给我讲讲？这个…这个咖啡就给你喝一下，当做约定。嗯，就这样。”一口气说完，脸色还是云淡风轻的。艺兴倒是看他语气和表情不相符的样子有点反差萌，笑得咧开了嘴并说好。

于是，破天荒的，放学以后朴灿烈第一次没有跟吴世勋他们去打球，而是乖巧的坐在教室里，耐着性子听艺兴讲题。  
窗外的风有点大，其实艺兴想早点回家的，但是他一贯秉持乐于助人的原则，想着能帮同学就帮帮，所以很耐心的给世勋讲着。

朴灿烈盯着艺兴细长的脖颈就开始有些晃神了，他也不知道自己心思飘到哪儿去了，艺兴讲题的样子好温柔，红润的小嘴一张一合的，声音怎么那么好听。然后，就听不到艺兴在说什么了，直到被胳膊肘撞了两下，才缓过神来。艺兴叹了口气，这是什么孩子啊，讲题也不集中，难道平时神经大条的是因为傻吗？  
讲完题出教室门的时候，艺兴先冲了出去，结果跟人撞了个满怀。  
“世勋，你怎么还不回家”问话的灿烈语气有点惊讶。  
"刚打完球，回来拿外套"  
"那你等下我咱们一起回去？"  
“不了，你不还有事儿嘛，我自己回去”  
朴灿烈自己也不知道还有什么事儿没办，但是瞄到前面的艺兴，暗骂自己是呆子。于是对贴心的勋哥感动不已，丝毫没感觉到吴世勋今天气压低的吓人。他还不知道的是，在他们出门之前，吴世勋在窗外已经站了好一会儿了，看着朴灿烈那张把偷香窃玉的心思明摆出来的脸，心里一簇火就一下升腾起来了。

莫名的烦躁。

3  
自从朴灿烈决定追张艺兴之后，其实他们小圈子的人就都知道了。除了吴世勋，纷纷表示要做好助攻，帮灿烈追到学霸美人。  
可惜朴灿烈自己不太表现的出，张艺兴又心思单纯，两个人整天就跟推手一样，你来我往打太极。唯一进展就是朴灿烈天天找张艺兴讲题，借机每天买饮料给他。

高二上学期期中考试结束，班主任突然宣布按照成绩重新排座位。张艺兴考了班级第一名，老师让他自己选个喜欢的位子，他想了想选到了教室中间的位子。就像电影院的最佳观影区的位置嘛，他在选的时候还真是这么想的。其他人的座位就按成绩了，看到教室的位子一点点被填满，他看到了一个高大的身影走向自己，新同桌是吴世勋？  
猜对了，世勋坐到他旁边的位子的时候，他还有点点恍惚。说不清道不明，艺兴总感觉世勋对自己没什么好感。两个人大半天都没有说话，到上数学课的时候，不知老师无意中说了什么，两人同时小声的噗嗤一笑，相视莞尔，话匣子就此被打开了。

艺兴发现他和世勋不管什么话题聊的来的地方太多了，哪怕是某位老师课上一句不经意的话，他俩都能窃窃私语聊半天。  
朴灿烈在后方看到他俩一直凑在一起的脑袋，心里有点难受。自己和艺兴怎么那么不能聊呢？他们到底在说啥，怎么也没个完了。  
午饭时间，陈凌夹了筷子菜，看起来不经心的说了句，咱们哥几个的关系可不能在内部瓦解了，灿烈和世勋就更不用说了啊，外人可不能左右。

各怀心事的两个人都看似轻松的笑了笑。

吴世勋感觉自己可能疯了，脑子里总有那个迟到小子的身影在晃。离下午上课还有一会儿，今天有点没心思打球，不知道怎么着就伏在桌上睡着了。  
张艺兴今天领了个做文化长廊显示板的活儿，进教室的时候正看到人高马大的吴世勋枕着自己的手在桌子上睡。那双深邃的眸子此时闭上了，扇子般的睫毛倏忽，高挺的鼻梁，精致的下颌线……他感觉自己好像有点透不上气，一下子转过脸，不再看那个人了。  
当世勋揉着睡的有点僵的脸缓神的时候，意识还不太清楚。初冬时节了，室内外温差开始变大，不知道哪儿透进来几缕风还能让人打个哆嗦。艺兴正在教室后方，手里握着色粉，专心致志的画着。指尖有点红，耳尖也有点红。这个小子多看几眼还挺顺眼的，耳朵红，是冻的嘛。

世勋刚想张嘴问人冷不冷呀，教室门突然被打开了。一个瞬间他好像看到了朴灿烈的身影，犹豫了一下，又伏到了桌子上。  
门一开的瞬间冷气让人不由得打个哆嗦，艺兴的声音很清冽，“灿烈呐，你怎么来了。”朴灿烈拿了杯热咖啡放在伯贤旁边，不动声色的往艺兴跟前靠了靠。艺兴下意识往后退了步，色粉笔突然被大力折断了。“没什么，今天来的早了点，经常给你带喝的，习惯了。”

趴在桌上的吴世勋感觉牙有点酸。上了半节课也没有说一句话，艺兴感觉有点奇怪，但是也没发现有什么问题。自己是哪里惹他了吗？  
“我生日快到了”吴世勋憋了半天说出这么句话。  
“噢～想要什么嘛”  
“你来给我过生日就行，还有灿烈他们。”  
听到有灿烈在张艺兴有点犹豫了，那孩子最近看自己眼神有点怪怪的，挺有负担。但是是世勋的生日，他不想让世勋不开心。  
“行，我来，我知道你喜欢什么礼物。”

你知道个鬼啊，傻子，你连被喜欢都感觉不到。

4  
晚自习下课回家路上，吴世勋走在前面，朴灿烈有点心不在焉的在后面跟着。  
“灿烈你怎么啦，魂掉了一样”  
“他老是淡淡的，虽然不是冷漠吧，但就是对谁都一样那种笑脸。”  
“张艺兴啊？哦，我叫他一起来给我过生日”  
“哇，大哥你怎么这么义气，我会好好把握这个机会的。”  
“什么机会……我就想在生日那天见到他…”可惜这句还没说完，朴灿烈神神叨叨的样子让吴世勋确信自己说什么他都听不见了。

朴灿烈和陈凌他们接下来的几天里一直在策划世勋生日的事儿，不，不如说是还策划着灿烈的告白计划。只不过两件遇一起了，就都避开世勋。

其实艺兴也不知道要送什么给世勋，以前的时候总觉得那人虽然一副好心肠，但是不喜欢自己。后来相处一段时间，发现其实冷漠外表下的炽热内心很好相处的。看起来八竿子打不着的两个人，竟然能相处成这个样子。  
最可怕的是，他觉得世勋越来越帅了。

世勋到的时候，发现只有自己。来早了？人都去哪儿了。想打电话问问，怎么还没信号呢。  
突然光线一暗，随着生日歌的响起，蛋糕被推上来了，朋友们一下子都扑向他。气氛烘得平时不太流露感情的世勋有点动容，这群坏小子们，不是说一起简单吃个饭就好了嘛。悄眼看了眼艺兴，今天的T恤领口好低，也不知道冷不冷，戴了帽子，脑袋毛茸茸的好可爱。

世勋闭上眼虔诚许愿，其实更多希望能得到勇气。大家起着哄让他快切蛋糕，世勋平时不怎么笑，今天连月牙眼都笑出来了。不知道是不是心理作用，今天的蛋糕好甜呀。  
当江边的生日宴只剩残羹剩饭的时候，江岸边不知何处突然开始放烟花。  
这群崽子这么浪漫…我要不趁此机会…   
“诶？艺兴呢”吴世勋转头问正在吹牛逼的陈凌。  
“啊 可能今天喝了点酒想去江边散散步吧，灿烈替你去找了，你别去了”  
“他替我？我去看看”  
"哎 别啊，不用你去……"  
吴世勋也不想听陈凌再说什么了，他找到张艺兴的时候，张艺兴确实和灿烈在一起，在江岸边，朴灿烈一直在对艺兴说话，世勋因为烟火的干扰有点听不到。

"我喜欢你，一见面就一直一直喜欢你，和我在一起好不好。"

在烟火结束的一瞬，吴世勋只听到这么一句话。  
而就在他心如余烬的时候准备离开的时候，最后看了眼张艺兴。夜色很深了，艺兴的身躯被夜幕笼罩有点单薄，现在朴灿烈面前更显娇小。  
就好像感觉到有人在看一样，艺兴突然回头了。四目相对，这气氛骤然压抑得谁都说不出一句话。  
吴世勋感觉自己可能喝多了，话都梗在喉咙里一句也说不出，转身大步消失在夜色里。

5  
爱是不是不开口才珍贵。

——————————————————

一大清早的吴世勋不开心，虽然他冷面惯了，但是周围的人还是明显感觉到了。  
那天晚上后面的话他没听到，但是张艺兴那迷迷糊糊软绵的态度让他觉得情况不容乐观。

张艺兴今天破天荒的没迟到，因为被表白后的第一天起，朴灿烈就担负起和他一起上下学的重责大任。是那种算好他该起床的时间，就站到他家楼下开始打电话的那种一起上学。

上午快放学了，艺兴都点绷不住。  
“怎么一早上不和我说话。”  
“我没有，我这不是认真听讲了嘛”  
“我……”  
“你……”两个人几乎同时说出来。  
“那天…” 艺兴有点窘，他焦虑不安，被世勋正好看到那一幕让人觉得怪怪的。  
“那天灿烈跟你说什么了，你们出去那么久”世勋语气故作轻松的接下话茬。  
没等艺兴回答，下课铃就响了。  
一群人围一圈吃饭，世勋感觉没什么胃口。从小和灿烈就混在一起，最近怎么越发不自在了。  
“世勋，我准备每天送艺兴上下学。”  
"哦"  
“他们都不跟我一道儿，以后你陪我一起呗。”世勋抬眼看灿烈那水汪汪的大眼睛正热切看着自己，拒绝的话怎么也没能说出口。

放学回家的路突然变得有点漫长，吴世勋瞅着朴灿烈一脸狗腿样有点不爽。张艺兴更是没想到怎么一左一右两个人把他夹在中间，家怎么还不到呢。  
"灿…灿烈啊，明天别来了"  
“没事儿，我和世勋顺路捎你”  
艺兴欲言又止的上了楼。

世勋的内心痛苦的有点麻木了，但他不是那种会表现的很激烈的人。面对灿烈，他更是做不到埋怨。也许就是自己慢了一步，那么长时间怎么不表露心迹呢。想想随即又罢了，他一向没有勇气。何况，艺兴或许喜欢女生呢。

冬天的夜晚来得早，路灯把两个大男孩的身影拉的老长。两人沉默着走过好几个街口，灿烈突然杵了下世勋手臂。  
"给，最近脸色更差了，本身成天沉个脸就让人害怕。你怎么啦，遇上什么烦心事儿了，哥帮你想想。"  
世勋接下烟，和灿烈一起停下脚步，靠在路灯下的围墙上。摸了下口袋，啧，打火机下午打球的时候掉了。朴灿烈的脑袋靠过来，嘴里叼着刚点着的烟，示意他靠过来。  
“一边儿去，对烟死媳妇儿，快把打火机给我。”  
朴灿烈正色，身子又靠回去，从裤兜里摸出一个打火机递给吴世勋，神色闪过一丝玩味。  
“你背着我谈恋爱了吗？哪儿来的媳妇儿。”  
吴世勋不说话，只顾着低头抽烟。“哪儿来的那么多废话，我们是什么关系，干什么需要互相报备吗？快点走，有那心思多做做题，省的张艺兴劳心劳力放学不回家给你讲题了。”

烟头倏忽一红，最终燃成灰白烟烬。这里离家里还有两个路口，他们约定俗成的规矩，所有要谈的事再往前都闭口不提。从小到大，再大的矛盾也要在走到这里之前解决。所有背着家里做的坏事，也要这个街口商量好。

吴世勋没等灿烈，他把书包往上拽拽，跨出长腿扬长走了。  
“世勋，明天早上要和我先去找艺兴。你可千万别睡过了，我给你发短信。”

灿烈预料到了世勋的反应，在感受到指间的烧灼时，表情有些若有所思。那天晚上除了艺兴看到了世勋，其实他也看到了。甚至在世勋一来的时候，他就看到了。和世勋这么多年竹马情深，自己何尝不知道吴世勋的心思。但是他只能装作不知道，他本能拒绝和世勋摊牌这件事，他甚至隐隐感觉到艺兴其实很喜欢和世勋相处，所以他急了。他必须在世勋之前告诉艺兴自己的心意，他注意到了在黑暗中接近的世勋，于是说了很久不着边际的话，就为了在那一刻，让世勋听到。

而他也知道，以世勋的性格，只要不摊牌，他一定会让着自己的。但是那天艺兴的寥寥数语还是让他很在意，  
“灿烈，你别这样。我，我不是不喜欢你。”  
“不是那种不喜欢，班里喜欢你的人那么多。”  
“你别这副表情，我谁都不喜欢，不喜欢你，也没有其他喜欢的女生。”

总之，就是演戏嘛。我精心表演，努力掩饰。  
不想伤害我最好的兄弟，但是我想得到你的心。

6  
张艺兴这几天内心非常不平静，波澜不惊的校园生活因为那两个男孩子荡起了阵阵涟漪。真的讨厌吗？并没有。文学作品的熏陶让他有一颗格外玲珑柔软的内心和敏感多情的性格。他的精神世界可没有那么狭隘。但是除了不卑不亢的态度，没有其他的办法。骨子里他传统又保守，多少有点在乎旁人的眼光。

世勋生日之后，其实大家的生活都没有太大的改变。朴灿烈依旧锲而不舍的想方设法增加和艺兴相处的机会，吴世勋和张艺兴依旧是坐在一起每天有一搭没一搭说个不停。唯一一点就是两个大男人一起送另一个大男人回家，让艺兴感觉有点羞赧。虽然一早就说清楚了，但是灿烈一副油盐不进的样子，铁了心要这样做，算了，随他去吧。对，还有世勋，每天一起回家的时候脸色跟上坟似的。  
这都造的什么孽。

好不容易写完所有作业，快开运动会了。老师害怕他们疯完收不了心，卯着劲赶进度，每天作业堆积如山。艺兴除了迟到这一点，其他方面都是标准意义上的好学生。学习认真努力，为人正直善良，待人温良宽和。他的桌子在窗前，此刻窗帘还没拉起来，抬头月明星稀，周围尽是万家灯火。眼前的防盗窗莫名的让人生出压抑感，好像监狱啊。  
叭！他点起一支烟，轻轻嘬了一口。没来得及吸进去，甫一入口就呛了一下。他不会抽烟。  
但是他那天闻到了，吴世勋身上有不被轻易察觉的烟草味道。鬼使神差的，他看到了世勋包里的蓝色烟盒，是利群。

嘴里苦苦的，心里又想起那个人。掏出手机，自从做了同桌，在学校里聊个没完，回家也一直发短信。你来我往，就像在教室里聊天似的。  
艺兴关灯上床，抓过手机开始打字。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“准备睡了。”  
“周末一起出去吗？我想去博物馆”  
吴世勋踌躇了一会儿，“好。”  
在艺兴手机屏幕闪起短信的提示灯时，手机的主人已然睡着了。

周末博物馆里的人好多，绕是如此，当艺兴被人群挤到恐龙骨架化石前的时候，还是激动的脸都红了。吴世勋站在他身后，有点晃神。想起了那天中午在教室，耳朵红红鼻子也红红的艺兴。  
好可口……  
对着恐龙化石星星眼的张艺兴没看到吴世勋在他后面脸都要绿了，撩而不自知的摇了几下世勋胳膊，“快看快看，霸王龙骨架”。  
吴世勋没想过有人能对霸王龙这么痴迷，身体左右拧了拧，让自己身前的位置宽绰一些。  
“我小时候特别喜欢侏罗纪公园”世勋挑挑眉  
“啊，真想看到一次真的恐龙。”  
说话间人潮涌动，只能被推着继续往前走。

回家的双层巴士上，顶层只有他们两个人。日光斜斜照进来，正好打在艺兴柔软的头发上。冬日暖阳难得，整个人沐浴在阳光里生出一种治愈感，让人觉得平和。  
“被灿烈知道我们一起出来他肯定要跳脚。”  
“灿烈咋咋呼呼的，一起来博物馆肯定很吵。”  
“艺兴，你答应他了吗？”  
“我不喜欢他。”  
“那你有……”  
“我喜欢女生，还有，不要替他说话了。”

————————————————————  
“说谎的人要吞一千根针。”  
我还不够勇气，还不够确定，哪怕在针尖上起舞，我想保全自己的体面。

7

每个人都是一座孤岛，精神世界在那片乐土上安身立命野蛮生长，不致无枝可依。

—————————————————  
运动会如期而至，吴世勋负责班级纪律和运动员统筹安排，灿烈报了短跑项目在下午。而张艺兴没有在班级的观赛区域里，他此刻正在主席台旁的广播席上写广播稿。

午间休息，男男女女混在一起玩真心话大冒险。灿烈一向喜欢热闹，拉了一帮人坐在操场一个角里。并委托世勋一定一定要把艺兴带着。  
说实话，那天从博物馆回来以后，两个人之间的气场好像发生了一些变化，看向彼此都有几分心不在焉。世勋一晃神，就听到几个女孩笑成一片，“灿烈！灿烈！灿烈输了，快点，真心话还是大冒险。”  
灿烈瞟了一眼陈凌，一边在众人的推搡里清了清嗓子，“当然大冒险啦，我的真心在座的谁还不清楚。” 陈凌立马接话，“大冒险好，哈哈，灿烈你敢不敢亲一下艺兴。”  
灿烈瞳孔震动了一下，看向艺兴。在艺兴看来，有点求助和询问？？  
陈凌见势携众人起哄个不停，把灿烈往艺兴身边推。

一下就好，你的一举一动都让我目眩神迷，我忍得好辛苦，却只敢借着玩笑的幌子接近你。

世勋受不了，转过身去佯装看短信。灿烈在艺兴额头蜻蜓点水般啄了一下，艺兴顾不得脸红，眼睛一直在世勋的背影上。

我好想那个人是你，哪怕只是游戏。

也许是中午得偿所愿，灿烈下午的成绩很不错，直接跑进了决赛。观众席上的世勋和主席台旁的艺兴，在灿烈越过终点线的瞬间目光都注视着那个好像永远有着不竭活力，让周围人不由自主向他靠近的男孩，是真的很灿烂，热烈。

第一天比赛结束，世勋感觉有点疲惫。要清点人数，注意班级所在区域的卫生情况，还要留心一下明天的比赛安排。所以一切都做完的时候，教学楼里已经没几个人了。  
在接近班级后门的时候，世勋看到了陈凌在门外。天色将暗，教学楼后巷这晦暗不明的灯光让陈凌有些看不清世勋的脸色。  
“灿烈刚进去有点事儿，咱们在外头等会儿。”  
“张艺兴也在里头？”  
“嗯，灿烈说跟他说点事。”  
世勋透过窗户望了几眼，没做声。  
“世勋，最近你们都怎么了，在一起玩儿也好像没以前开心了。灿烈他很担心你，他那个人你比我更了解。”  
“那个… 灿烈他不听我的。要不你们再劝劝，艺兴的事儿，让他别轴了。”  
“你和艺兴天天凑一起，或许，你喜欢他？”  
“没有的事儿，我希望灿烈听听劝，别做徒劳无功的努力了，这件事止步于此就够了。”

吴世勋靠在墙上，他想把张艺兴拉出来，把他狠狠抵在墙上，告诉他自己的心意。明明从来不接近任何女生，还要扯那种冠冕堂皇的谎话。他想问问他现在这个尴尬纠结的局面到底是什么意思，哪怕是不喜欢，痛痛快快的给个明白话。  
他更是突然对灿烈有点嗤之以鼻，如果是自己，一定要毫不犹豫的从他的唇上吻上去，尝尝那能发出软糯声音的小嘴到底是不是和自己想的那么甜。

“世勋，你们都是我的兄弟。但是我希望你好好想一想，感情的事总有个先来后到。我也言尽于此。”

而在教室里，两个人的氛围还是有点尴尬。  
“中午的事对不起，游戏来着。”  
“没什么，我又不是黄花大闺女，大家玩的开心就好了。”  
“最近…我攒了一些题，想等你什么时候有空帮我讲讲。”  
“都可以，灿烈，我好早之前就想问你，以你的程度，不像是有那么多不会的东西的。”  
“灿烈，我受不了了，我的心脏每天像在火上煎一样，我不想对你虚以委蛇了，我有喜欢的人了，你别再这样了。”

灿烈知道，一早就知道了。那两个笨蛋自己不知道的事，他这个旁观者看得门清。  
他算准了世勋今天会很迟回教室，他拖住艺兴，嘱托陈凌在门外对世勋说那些，他都已经想到艺兴现在疲于招架之下肯定会心力交猝的承认。  
他大方的笑笑，“我知道了，那么可以抱一下吗？我不会再缠着你了，从此以后只做朋友。”  
艺兴同意了，就是这样。  
吴世勋从后门突然进去教室的时候，他看到的就是这一幕。温情脉脉的拥抱，张艺兴这个小子呢？耳朵是红的，害羞吗？眼睛有点红，也许哭了。击败他最后一丝底线的，是灿烈嘴角若有若无满含春意的微笑。

那么，不但在这场感情的角力中延迟上场，如今看来，多余的人其实也是自己了。

8  
“有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子。你知道我是怎么想的吗?我觉得爱是想触碰又收回的手。”  
——————————————————  
世勋打破了这一暧昧氛围，这么久以来，第罕见的。“灿烈，我回家了。”  
“我等会儿回去。”  
“哦，我以后不和你一起送他了。”  
艺兴见状先追了出去，“世勋…”，没有回应。  
眼见着艺兴追下楼去，世勋才从楼梯上方的黑暗中走出来。那么，就这样算了吧。我知道你善良的，你不愿意任何人受伤的。  
今晚回家的公交车不知道为什么这么慢，握着扶手的身体前后晃荡。视线有些模糊了，也听不清周围的嘈杂声，好像世界只剩下自己一个人。  
恋爱是第一次，不，准确的说是暗恋。就这么悄无声息的失恋了。怨恨灿烈或者艺兴吗？也不是。只是一口气憋在心里，下意识冒出来的念头不是怪罪，而是自己应该怎么办。眼窝热热的，他赶紧用手摸了一把，竟然哭了。男子汉的尊严让他不能放声大哭，但是他感觉自己的世界天旋地转了。

艺兴一方面不知道世勋为什么一脸不开心的夺门而去，一方面对这件事情的处理结果暗自满意。  
那么接下来，就要鼓起勇气和世勋表白了。不管可不可以成功，自己也要像灿烈一样勇敢的说出来。但是接下来的周末，世勋的电话一直都是打不通的，他转念一想又打消了让灿烈帮忙找世勋的念头，太奇怪了。

两个人存着各自不同的心思再次坐到一起的时候，实际情况有了很大的变化。很罕见的，世勋的课桌周围一圈人。灿烈也在里面，陈凌扯着讨厌的大嗓门叫唤，“什么时候带出来见见呗，你小子可真行。”看到张艺兴来了，灿烈往外让了让，“走吧，回自己位子去，马上上课了。”留下不动声色的世勋和呆若木鸡的艺兴。  
张艺兴不知道才过了一个周末，到底发生了什么，。他品了一节课才缓过来，他们露骨的言语和暧昧的神色都昭示着：世勋有对象了？！！！

课间的八卦他本无意在乎，但是吴世勋和一直追他的隔壁班班花在一起的事，他却是从一群在走廊分享八卦的女孩口中听到的。  
那个班花…他见过的，想起来了。经常来班里给世勋偷摸送东西，世勋大多数时候都不在，都是由他帮忙放进世勋抽屉里的。看来她终于成功了，那还真是…幸运啊…  
两个人僵持了几天，但是同桌就是低头不见抬头见，不能一辈子不说话不打交道。  
“世勋，那是真的吗？”  
“是，上周末的事儿。”  
“哦，那真好…”  
“嗯”  
“以后别不和我们一起玩了哈”  
“嗯”  
看他笑着祝福的样子，世勋有点火大。艺兴说完起身去收作业了，他松了松紧攥着的手，刚才差一点，差一点忍不住把化学报纸揉个稀碎。但是自己又凭什么，凭什么做人家眼里那么反常的动作。  
艺兴抱着作业本在去办公室的路上，心思恍惚。世勋亲口承认的样子他看到了，也许接下来还能看到他们你侬我侬的恩爱样子。明明好像能感觉到那个人在乎，可他为什么？可是自己又能以什么身份什么方式去质问他呢？

骤然发生的变化让艺兴在这个夜晚破天荒的失眠了，本身的内心煎熬加之突如其来的打击让他手足无措，感到无计可施了。  
总不能去做男小三吧……

听得家门当啷一声轻响，是父亲回家的声音。  
窸窸窣窣一阵脚步应该是母亲去迎了，依稀听到什么“美国”，“妈”，伴着这些词语，张艺兴睡了过去…

9  
这几天艺兴内心纠结的心快成饺子馅了，还是觉得自己三观这么正的青年，不能做那么道德败坏的事情。

时隔好几个月之后，张艺兴第二天的清早又迟到了。其实现在他很害怕每天早晨遇到吴世勋。  
好在运动会之后，气温骤降，学校通知不跑操了。在张艺兴的疯狂催促下，出租车司机让张艺兴踩着上课铃，跟在语文老师的背后，有惊无险坐到了位子上。  
老师说先复习一下昨天要求背的内容，一会儿抽查。张艺兴见势，把语文课本立起来，戳戳吴世勋，“我打江南走过……你们…相处的怎么样？”  
吴世勋嘴就像没动一样，“东风不来……还行吧，怎么啦，羡慕啦？”  
“没有……就想问问。寂寞的城…”  
“其实，我们还没约会过。三月的春帷……”  
张艺兴有点愕然，还没约会过。  
“课代表，你先起来背一下。”完蛋了，被老师见到的时候，张艺兴的脑袋里所有东西都混在一起。因为昨天苦思冥想所以没心思背课文，想着今天起来再背结果因为失眠所以起迟了，然后刚刚准备看一眼的，又因为世勋的话没看进去。  
张艺兴站起来以后，感觉芒刺在背。他是课代表，以前可从来没有过背老师叫起来背不出课文的情况。  
“我打江南走过…”第一句背完就卡住了，吴世勋发现了他的异样。意外之余悄悄了趴在桌上给艺兴提示，“那等在季节里的容颜…那等在季节里……”  
“啊，那等在季节里的容颜如莲花的开落。东风不来，三月的柳絮不飞………我达达的马蹄…马蹄…”  
世勋这会儿心里着急“是个美丽的错误！错误！”，声音稍微大了点儿，引得周围人一阵哄笑。  
“你们俩都站起来，给我站到走廊去。”随着同学们起哄般的声响，张艺兴和吴世勋又被罚站到门口了。  
场景何其相似，学期开学那会儿也是这样被罚站。每次都是自己连累世勋，张艺兴这么想着想着就走神了。

吴世勋也想起了上一次一起被罚站，他看到张艺兴气呼呼的样子觉得好笑，又不敢笑。想问问为什么偏偏要扯自己救他，又怕不是自己想要的答案。就是那个清晨，阳光把张艺兴脸上的绒毛都照的一清二楚。他的耳廓有些透明，因为羞窘的红晕还没有尽数散去。他如小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼睛总是一副睡不醒的样子，还有该死的，这么冷的早上居然把领口咧开那么大，白皙的皮肤下看得到青色的血管微微跳动。顺着领口再往下一点，显然艺兴略显单薄却不孱弱。明明有冷风激着，世勋觉得突然热起来了，先是心跳加速，然后好像耳朵也热了，某个不可描述的位置也悄悄的站了起来。他尴尬的动了动，暗骂自己没出息，一边几乎不着痕迹的伸手把小兄弟往旁边推了推，免得引人注目。咬着牙不敢说一句话，害怕艺兴听出来，也不敢听到艺兴的搭话。硬是坚持到老师出来，连忙认了错落荒而逃。

才过来几个月了，竟然又发生了这么多事情。  
“我达达的马蹄是个美丽的错误，我不是归人，是个过客。”  
一大早的罚站，到最后两个人背会了这首戴望舒的诗，尤其最后一句，应时应景。

下课铃响了，  
“世勋，今天早上谢谢你。”  
“这点小事…”  
艺兴抱着书本准备去办公室找老师认错，吴世勋快步走到他面前“最近，我们好像不再那么无话不谈了。其实没什么的，对你好这种事，什么时候对我来说都是应该的。”

轰！脑袋里好像有烟花炸开了。

10

—————————————————  
不知道世勋为什么突然没头没脑说这么一句，但是氛围真的太好了，时隔多年之后，艺兴总是能想起那个走廊里弥漫的甜蜜气息。

期间的种种两个人都选择缄口不提，就好像什么都没发生过。还是一样的上课偷着说话，回家互发短信。  
但是当一个看起来稀松平常的周末，受到灿烈邀约出来玩，一起坐到ktv的包间里以后，艺兴真正感觉到，发生的事情果然发生了，是逃避不了的。  
世勋边上多了个人。那个女孩皮肤很白，眼睛大大的，有个小酒窝，笑起来怯怯的。

艺兴有点愣，他是不知道今天出来玩还有"特别嘉宾"，全然没有心里建设。不善掩饰的神色立刻流露出些许不快，果然，还是无法规避的现实啊。  
一群人嚷着吵翻了天，拿到了世勋的钱包才算作罢，点酒水的点酒水，点歌的点歌，霎时间包间里乱作一团。艺兴也找不到和世勋说话的机会，不对，他感觉自己置身于此已经失去和世勋接近说话的理由了。幸好包厢里灯光昏暗，谁也看不清他此刻的脸色。

艺兴耐着性子听陈凌鬼哭狼嗷的唱着已经听不出调的歌，拿着牙签把面前的果盘里的西瓜扎了一个又一个洞。  
早知道这么烦就不来了。

这么想着，灿烈坐到了艺兴跟前。其实自从坦白之后，艺兴觉得心里踏实多了。他是个很重情义，也是个善良得不忍心伤害任何人的人。灿烈待人真诚，开朗阳光，他很喜欢灿烈身上那股永远活力四射的劲儿。但是他的目光总是不由自主被世勋吸引着，觉得他外冷内热，觉得他矜贵优雅，他不显山露水的外表下有颗火热的赤诚之心，还有，只看脸就觉得他真的太帅了。

灿烈帮艺兴拿起酒杯，“不管有什么不开心的，不是有句话么，何以解忧，唯有杜康。”艺兴刚想反驳没有不开心，想想又算了。和灿烈相处快一个学期了，灿烈看起来虽然大大咧咧，事实上非常细心，一定是发现了自己的异样。  
“我说，艺兴啊。你最近怎么了，恍恍惚惚心不在焉的？”  
“最近……学习太累了吧，我压力有点大”

胡扯，你每次望向他的时候，我都看得到。但我还是喜欢你，不比你喜欢他少。嘴上说了要放弃，可我的心啊，它不听我的。

张艺兴和朴灿烈推杯换盏的时候，好像依稀听到世勋去唱歌了。灿烈酒量很不错，艺兴就不太行了，总之在场的其他人也不知道他是不是第一次喝这么多，怎么晕的那么厉害。  
世勋背对着所有人，坐在茶几的边上，唱的很入神，很忘情。张艺兴在失去意识之前听到世勋唱的最后一句是：“再给我两分钟，让我把回忆结成冰。”  
然后，他就吐了。

好在在理智还依稀尚存的时候，他夺门而出，冲进了洗手间。“哎呦，今天真的喝太多了，好难受。”  
灿烈在艺兴离开包间的时候也跟着出来了，看着全身因为醉酒粉粉的，嘟嘟囔囔扶着洗手池站不稳的艺兴，还嚷嚷着扯自己的领口说好热，拽着灿烈的衣襟不松手。幸好自己跟来了！不然这么一副任人宰割的样子不知道会便宜谁。  
好不容易伺候好这个祖宗洗干净，想让艺兴自己扶着洗手池站一下自己去拿个厚外套出来。看艺兴直往下滑的样子，连忙手忙脚乱把人塞进厕所隔间里，让人乖乖坐在马桶盖上。  
“艺兴，给你吃个口香糖，乖乖等我回来。”

艺兴此时脑袋有了一丝清醒，只是怎么刚走两分钟人就回来了。他听到有人进了隔间，扣上了门。好累，没有抬眼皮的力气了。试探的叫了声“灿烈？”突然被一股力气抵住，下巴被用力抬起来。“这么喜欢他？嗯？”  
世勋早就注意到艺兴跑出去了，没过一会儿也跟着出来，一直等到灿烈出去才忍不住靠近，没想到听到张艺兴第一句就是在叫灿烈，一下子有些妒火中烧。  
被按到墙上嘟嘟嚷嚷不知道在说什么的小嘴还嘟嘟的撅着，手不老实的乱抓，当艺兴抓到世勋的衣角时，世勋觉得自己的理智已经荡然无存了。俯身吻上了那张还在喃喃自语的小嘴，好软，都是薄荷的味道，比想象中的滋味更好，舌头也软软的，好可爱。吴世勋霸道的在这张朝思暮想的口中攻城掠地，俨然一副要让自己的气息揉进艺兴的架势。显然接吻经验不足的艺兴呼吸急促，面色潮红有些喘不上来气，“不要了”作势往开推抵着自己的人。不推还好，他的手落到世勋的身上简直就像点点星火，瞬间燎着了吴世勋一直以来压抑克制的欲望草原。

“我不喜欢薄荷味，有点苦。想和我一起吃点巧克力吗？”

11

吴世勋的手在摸上艺兴的腰时还有点颤抖，不安分的刚准备往上游走的时候，隔间的门被敲得震天响。  
“艺兴！你在里面吗？你是不是睡着了？在厕所里睡一夜会冻死的！咦？难道自己爬出去了？”吴世勋此时连剐了朴灿烈的心都有了，朴灿烈一通机关枪般的嚷嚷以后，就匆匆出去找艺兴了。吴世勋一边骂自己怂，一边还是扶了扶艺兴歪掉的身子转身出了厕所。  
果然，自己还是有贼心没贼胆。

朴灿烈风风火火在外头找了一圈，找回到洗手间的时候发现艺兴还在厕所里，睡得晕晕乎乎的。  
“傻子，别在这儿睡了。窗户开这么大，冻死你怎么办？”  
张艺兴被冷风吹了一会儿，清醒了一些“是灿烈？你刚刚一直在这儿吗？刚刚是你吗？”  
灿烈被连环三问搞得有点摸不着头脑，以为艺兴问是不是自己刚刚在照顾他，“对啊，是我啊，怎么了？”  
张艺兴的脸倏忽一下红透了，自己问这么蠢的问题干嘛！羞窘和失落像潮水一样，怔在那里半天说不出话来。  
明明对灿烈没有感觉的…为什么身体那么……  
唇上温润的触感还是那么清楚，呼吸的味道还有唇齿相依的感觉，还有在耳边苏得要炸开的轻语…朴灿烈不懂张艺兴为什么一瞬间耳朵红的像兔子，上前拉了一把“艺兴，你是不是还难受？要不我直接送你回家吧。”艺兴回了回神，摇摇头，“这样不太好，我们再回去坐会儿，和大家一起走吧。”

重新回到包间的两人其实除了世勋，别的人都没太在意。吴世勋不动声色的看着朴灿烈为张艺兴鞍前马后，手都快攥碎了。

他一旁的小女生看到世勋看起来不太开心，附在世勋耳边小声问他是不是今晚喝多了，要不要去买杯饮料。这一平常的举动落在一帮正处于看热闹不怕事儿大的半大小子眼里，简直就成了暧昧炸弹。以陈凌为首，扯着嗓子起哄起来。  
“勋儿，第一次带女朋友出来，这以后就是我们嫂子了，常一起出来玩儿。”  
说着一群人就嚷着让他们两喝交杯酒。

艺兴歪在沙发上看似睡得晕晕乎乎，其实脑子这会儿已经清醒了。他翻了个身，把灿烈盖在自己身上的衣服拉到头顶，不想再听到他和她在他们口中的幸福样子。  
世勋勉强的笑了笑，“什么交杯酒，她又不会喝。”说罢哐哐自己把他们倒下的两杯酒都喝了。一伙人一下子意兴阑珊，还想再起哄，被灿烈打断了，“又不是闹洞房，兄弟们出来就好好玩，不玩儿就回家。”  
艺兴在自己的鸵鸟洞里看不到世勋的举动，但是为灿烈的话心下多了些宽慰。

也不能总是这样，以后，以后他们俩要经常在一起的，我又该如何自处。太难了，人能够控制自己的心真的太难了。

散场的时候，世勋想送艺兴，但是于情于理，好像都不太合适。灿烈直接把艺兴扛了起来，大咧咧的说他负责送艺兴回家。  
世勋没什么好多说的，淡淡说了句注意安全。

看着两个人消失在视线中，世勋感觉一股窒息感袭来。明明是自己亲手造就的这种局面，应该放下不是吗。可是一看到灿烈接近他，自己就嫉妒的要发狂。  
为什么我不是灿烈，不是被你选择的那个人呢？

等他送回小女友，走到那个“兄弟间的路口”，远远就看到灿烈在那儿等着了。  
“温香软玉，你也不多待会儿？”  
“没意思，我要回家做作业，今天玩太久了。”  
“世勋，别再纠缠他了。”  
“如你所愿，我已经有女朋友了。”

12

心理学中有种研究，发现年少的时候人的内心比较柔软，很多事情的发生都会在心里留下印迹，像软泥巴一样，容易被触动。随着年龄的增长，内心越来越坚硬，越来越对发生的事情产生免疫，我们把这个过程叫做成长。  
殊不知或许是种麻木呢？

——————————————————  
“世勋，我们是兄弟。”  
“当然，我不会和你争的。”  
“我真的很喜欢他。”  
我从未说出口，我比你想象中的更喜欢他。  
世勋的身影在路灯下被拉的细长略显萧索，灿烈搭上了他的肩，两人一起往家走去。

张艺兴回到家，感觉心情到了谷底。  
爱情真是折磨人的东西，自己，真的这么在乎他了吗？  
父母已经睡了，他蹑手蹑脚的打开窗户，从书包夹层里取出烟盒，点燃了一枝。整个上半身都快塞出窗外了，看着星星点点的万家烟火，内心却很萧瑟。  
好想他。  
刚刚在ktv都没有来得及好好看看他，也忘记看那个女孩子好不好看了。世勋为什么选择她呢？因为她追了他吗？  
想东想西的又被冷风一激，艺兴觉得脑袋发涨。  
手机响了，同时来了两条短信。  
世勋：不好意思，今天没怎么和你说话。  
灿烈：睡了吗？如果睡不着可以找我聊天kkkkk

艺兴：没关系，今天人多，玩的很开心。  
艺兴：还没有，一会儿就睡。

世勋：早点休息，看你今天喝了好多。  
艺兴：好，你也是。对了，上次你生日的时候，你提前走了，礼物还在我这里，明天拿给你。

灿烈：看你最近都不是很开心，如果想要散散心的话，可以找我哦。  
艺兴：谢谢你。

世勋：好  
艺兴：嗯…还有就是，如果有一个和你很熟的人跟你告白，你还会考虑吗？  
世勋秒回：这什么破问题？？  
艺兴：如果还有人要追你呢？

灿烈：hhhhhh，不客气不客气。对了，想约你周末去游乐园玩儿。

世勋：我没那么抢手吧kkkkk  
艺兴：我喜欢你…

灿烈：睡着了吗？？？

艺兴：我喜欢你，和她分手吧。  
艺兴：不要不回复我。  
世勋：突然…你是一时兴起吗？灿烈怎么办？  
艺兴：和灿烈没关系，我想和你在一起。

世勋的内心五味杂陈，又悲又喜。  
为什么现在才等到艺兴这么说，是今天在洗手间被发现了吗？  
突如其来的告白让他久久不能平复，心在胸腔里狂跳，好像马上就要蹦出来了。好想一口答应他。那个女孩？本来也就见了两面，虽然有些不忍伤害人家，但如果好好解释赔礼道歉一下…  
转念却想到了灿烈，不禁悲从中来。如此，自己倒活像个勾引人家男朋友的西门庆。艺兴可以不在乎灿烈的心情，自己却不可以。灿烈已经三番四次说过了，而且他确实是对艺兴真心的。起码，插足兄弟的恋情这种事，他吴世勋打死都干不出来。  
不答应，三个人还都是朋友。  
答应了，朴灿烈他这辈子都没法面对了。  
至于艺兴，起码在他眼里并不排斥灿烈，或者也没那么喜欢自己。自己能做的不一定比得上灿烈，那么成全这种事，还是交给自己吧。

世勋：艺兴，有些事，错过了就是错过了。  
艺兴：我不明白这有什么错过不错过的，我喜欢你，如果你也喜欢我就答应啊。  
世勋：这世上很多事不是你情我愿就可以的。灿烈，他真的很好。  
艺兴：吴世勋，你一点点都没有喜欢过我吗？  
世勋：我很喜欢你。但是对不起，这次迟到的人是我。迟了，就是迟了。  
艺兴：很好？很好！

灿烈：睡着了吗？那明天醒来记得回复我。如果，你觉得和我一起去别扭的话，我再叫上世勋。  
艺兴：不用了，我答应你。

艺兴觉得此生唯一一次鼓起勇气，拿出的真心被吴世勋扔进水沟里了。

我本将心向明月，奈何明月照沟渠。  
他却不知道吴世勋此刻的内心有多煎熬。

吴世勋缓缓放下手机，把头埋进枕头里。此刻的自己像一条搁浅的鱼，骤然无法喘气。  
说不出的复杂滋味在心中交织，打开手机看着发件箱，每过一分钟为自己刚发出去的短信后悔一次。他为这纠结的三人关系备受煎熬却不知道该如何处置，在目前的自己看来，只有按捺住自己的心拒绝艺兴，才能谁都不伤害。可是内心好苦…  
在满满的后悔和内疚里，困意来袭，慢慢阖上了眼皮，手机也从手里滑脱了。

张艺兴攥着手机，隔十秒钟看一下。希望世勋回复，希望世勋后悔，手机都快盯出洞来了。  
等来的却只有灿烈的晚安。  
一直以来是自己自作多情的幻觉吗？世勋没有喜欢过自己，那注视的目光和暧昧不清的态度，也许，只是因为他的好兄弟灿烈罢了。

和衣躺下，艺兴翻来覆去的睡不着。  
原本上学让人满心希冀，如今想来，不得不见面的情景倒是让人更尴尬。今天自己撕破脸皮说了这么多，还是被拒绝了…  
好在，明天是周日，出去玩玩换个心情也好。

已经是隆冬时节，离寒假也已经不远了。天越发的冷，可一大早的，朴灿烈就候在张艺兴家楼下了。  
“艺兴，这儿。给你的，你先拿着暖暖手。”说罢递给艺兴一瓶热牛奶。“先去吃个早饭，然后我们就去游乐场。  
“诶？虽然是很想玩，但是你这也太早了。不用这么积极啦。”  
“那怎么可以，这是你第一次答应单独和我去玩。”

已经是隆冬时节，离寒假也已经不远了。天越发的冷，可一大早的，朴灿烈就候在张艺兴家楼下了。

“艺兴，这儿。给你的，你先拿着暖暖手。”说罢递给艺兴一瓶热牛奶。“先去吃个早饭，然后我们就去游乐场。

“诶？虽然是很想玩，但是你这也太早了。不用这么积极啦。”

“那怎么可以，这是你第一次答应单独和我去玩。”

“不用，不用这么隆重的…”

灿烈拍拍艺兴不知所措的小脑瓜，有点好笑有点心疼。理智告诉自己，艺兴和世勋之间肯定发生了什么龃龉，自己才能捡到这天大的便宜。但在看到艺兴之后，不由得任由感性占了上风。

也许你不会爱我，但如果你被他伤到了心，哪怕只有一次机会，希望我可以温暖你。

朴灿烈和张艺兴是游乐场开门的第一波客人。

虽然是周日，但是所有项目排队的人还不算多。

“等等啊，我去买个东西。”灿烈一溜烟就跑一边去了，回来的时候手里拿了一个兔耳朵头箍。

“看到的时候就觉得很适合你了，来游乐场就是要戴这种东西嘛，快拿着。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，太粉嫩了吧大哥，我好歹是个男的，这就跟小女生戴的一样。”

“是兔兔又不是芭比，很适合你的。”灿烈偷笑。

拗不过的艺兴乖乖戴上了发箍，一边小声嘟囔，“有霸王龙的头饰就好了。”

两个人几乎把所有的项目都玩了一遍，刚从过山车上下来，灿烈就要拉着艺兴再来一次。

“不了灿烈，我感觉自己快被颠吐了。”

“好吧，诶，这么快就马上天黑了？”

“现在是深冬，白天短嘛。”

“诶？那边是什么，是孔明灯吗？”

“灿烈，我想去看看那个。”

不知道艺兴为什么突然对孔明灯感兴趣，游乐场一隅的小山坡上有零零星星在放灯的人。

艺兴也买了一个，背过灿烈，小心翼翼地在灯上不知道写些什么。

当孔明灯如愿的升上天空时，灿烈感觉艺兴的表情是虔诚。兔子头箍真的很衬艺兴，他的皮肤这会儿因为冷粉粉的，纯黑的头发妥帖柔软和白色的兔耳朵形成极大反差。

“可爱。”

“嗯？什么？”

“没什么，诶，下雪了是不是？”

“我们回去吧。”

在走到家之前，灿烈强行塞了几个暖宝宝给艺兴，“贴上吧，冷死了。快上去，明天学校见。”

“好，灿烈，今天谢谢你，我心情好多了。”

灿烈没说什么，挥了挥手示意艺兴快回去吧，然后就走了。

艺兴转身，还没迈几步，手腕突然被用力的抓住，一把被甩在楼的外墙上，“别动！”

艺兴刚想叫，又觉得身形熟悉，难道是灿烈折回来了？“灿…”

下巴就被钳住了，“昨天还说喜欢我，今天就和灿烈出去玩了。张艺兴，你的心我怎么永远都猜不透。你喜欢灿烈吧？每次叫的都是他，今天呢，他亲你了吗？”

13

我无数次回想，为什么初恋的结果都不太好。也许，是我们在最想要得到对方的年纪，没有拥有经营感情的能力。  
所以总是遇到了想要相守一生的人，却没有白头偕老的缘分。  
如果再重来，会不会结局有所不同。但是我怕，怕再重来我连仅有的勇气都失去。

—————————————  
“吴世勋你疯了？！！！”  
世勋把艺兴逼在墙壁上，一只手钳制着他的头，另一只手抵在墙上。  
艺兴还要挣扎，“你为什么在这里？”  
“别出声，别乱动。”世勋猛然俯身，封住了艺兴的唇。雪花一片一片落在头上、脸上，被二人炽热的皮肤融化，落到唇上因唇齿相依的热气转瞬消失。只有残留着的星星点点的冰凉感觉，证明了它们曾经存在过。吴世勋的气息满满充斥着张艺兴的鼻腔，唇齿的自主权被尽数掠夺，舌头被吸咬住好像下一步要被吞食，只能随着世勋的唇舌推动而被动的迎合。世勋的攻势霸道而野蛮，混着啧啧的水声在安静的夜里肆意横行。  
艺兴被吻的透不过来气，来自昨晚表白被拒绝的冲击还没有完全消散，今天又突然被一脸怒火冲天的吴世勋按在楼下强吻。饶是平时脾气再软绵，他也是个七尺男儿。

世勋的手从墙上收回，抵在艺兴的后腰上。突如其来的动作引得艺兴一阵战栗，不知道哪里生来的力气，一把把世勋推开。  
“够了！”  
被推开的世勋脸上带了几丝愠色，看着艺兴的嘴有些红肿，被亲的亮滋滋的，好想咬一口。想说句服软的话为自己没头没脑的行为做个解释，到了嘴边却成了“明明说着喜欢我，为什么却又推开我。是不是只有灿烈可以，我不可以。”

张艺兴被气的快背过气了，说话也变得跟机关枪一样。  
“吴世勋你最近真的疯了吧。”  
“我喜欢你那么久，你明明对我那么暧昧，为什么转身就找了女朋友？我一直都在侥幸的想，你一定有一点点喜欢我的。但是每一次，在我想求证的时候你就退缩。”  
“你说我退缩，你又何尝不是在我和灿烈之间摇摆不定，进退维谷？你有考虑过我和灿烈的感受吗？”  
“你给过我机会吗？每一次，你对我都是推开推开再推开。”艺兴搡了他一把，想离开他。  
“我喜欢你，我老早就喜欢你。我满心欢喜的想向你表白的时候，朴灿烈告诉我他要追你。我惴惴不安的想在他之前告诉你的时候，就在我生日那天我亲耳听到了他对你告白。他们都劝我不要为了爱情搞得兄弟反目，不管这话是灿烈教的还是他们想的，我觉得自己每一步都里外不是人。我心里想着，没事还有机会，你又没答应他。直到运动会那天，他亲你抱你，那个时候我真是要抓狂了。我的心已经被嫉妒侵蚀，我痛到流泪，却不能对你，对灿烈发火。我一边开始讨厌这个在这场感情的竞赛里总是迟到的自己，一边对你和灿烈的每一次接触嫉妒不已。”  
“我和灿烈没什么的…”  
“你看向他的每一次都让我心火燃烧，难受的时候，危险的时候，我不知道你是不是在任何时候第一个想起的人，第一个脱口而出的名字都是朴灿烈！是不是只有你以为是他，才不会拒绝。”  
张艺兴被一连串信息攻击的说不出话，更为最后一句摸不着头脑的话语塞，虚张了张嘴。  
“你就当我疯了吧，艺兴。别再说喜欢我这种话了，我怕自己下次忍不住要发狂。求你，求你看清楚自己的心，别再让我受折磨了。还有，我也答应灿烈了，我会退出。”  
吴世勋一把抽出抵着张艺兴的手，拿起在地上的包，转身向院外走去。  
艺兴小跑了几步，挡在世勋面前，“你凭什么做这样的主，我喜欢你，我喜欢的是你。”  
吴世勋神色短短的变了一下，把艺兴拨开，“我刚说了，以后别说了。”说完，快步消失在街角。

艺兴停步，一屁股坐在雪地里。此情此景让他真想放声大哭，但一息尚存的理智不停的告诉自己，这里不可以，要克制。  
吴世勋没有走，他悄悄立在转角。抬手摸了一把脸，假装没有看到满手的泪水。

14

“爱就是不问值不值得。”  
—————————————

吴世勋感觉自己要死在雪地里了，自己的爱情被自己这么判了死刑。  
四下寂静无声，安静的像是只有雪花纷纷扬扬落下来的声音，他以为艺兴已经走了。直到听到一声若有若无的啜泣，原来艺兴哭了。  
吴世勋在原地踌躇着，想出去又不敢出去。明明自己对艺兴说了那么重的话，可明明自己那么放不下。

就在他内心煎熬的时候，艺兴支撑着要站起来。可能因为在雪地里坐了太久，腿也麻了，又受了风，摇摇欲坠就要往地上倒。  
“小心！”吴世勋三步并作两步上前把艺兴扶住，“这么大的人了，怎么还这么犟呢。”  
艺兴梗着脖子不说话，世勋叹了口气，伸手拉了一把，把艺兴冰凉的小手握进自己手里。感觉还是不够暖，扯了扯艺兴的口袋，“诶？刚才朴灿烈那个傻大个给的暖宝宝呢？”边说边掏出来一个，撕开给艺兴贴上。然后搓了搓手，感觉到稍微有点温热了捧住艺兴的脸，“你是傻子啊，还坐雪地里。冻坏可怎么办啊，让我们两兄弟为你哭天抢地的争破头给你陪床啊。”  
艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，又好像感觉到此情此景自己应该表现出笑不出来的样子，赶紧把笑容收回去。“你们争破头才好呢，你不就是想指着我骂狐狸精了么，你是不是喜欢朴灿烈？”  
吴世勋拧了一把艺兴的耳朵，“啊，你这个小狐狸，没错，你快离朴灿烈远一点。”  
艺兴伸手想打掉吴世勋在自己耳朵上作怪的手，结果被一把截住，“别乱动。”  
“我要走啦”，艺兴佯装自己要回家了，甫一抬脚，就感觉不太对，膝盖的剧痛一下子让脸都有点变形。  
“怎么啦？怎么啦？”发现了艺兴的不对，世勋把人的胳膊架起来，赶紧询问。艺兴只是摇头，用气声很小声的说“没事没事，膝盖受凉了突然好痛。”还想挣扎着自己走，突然身子一轻。  
吴世勋一把就将艺兴背起来，“嘴硬的小孩。”  
艺兴突然失去平衡以为自己要摔倒，没想到摔倒了世勋背上。手本来慌乱的乱抓着世勋的后襟，听到世勋这句，自然地圈住了世勋的脖子，头伏在世勋耳边，“不知道谁才是嘴硬的坏孩子。”  
世勋的手托了托艺兴大腿，把人往上背了背，“行，你说什么就什么吧。”

艺兴的小脑袋安安静静靠着，以前怎么没发现世勋的背这么宽这么暖呢。

从路口背到家门口，其实也没多久。吴世勋拍拍张艺兴屁股，“下来。”艺兴哦了一声，麻利的下来。不小心把世勋撞了一下，世勋手机也掉到地上了。“对不起”，说着就要去捡，拿着手机不小心碰了一下按键，直接解屏了，屏幕上是张照片，小小的屏幕上黑乎乎一片，中间部分有个红红的东西。  
“诶？”艺兴一下子脑袋有点没反应，还想问什么，世勋的胳膊就环上来了。  
“还不进去？”  
“这就进去了，世勋，我和灿烈没什么的。”  
“那你以后离他远一点，他是我的人。”世勋绷着脸装作严肃。  
“哦～你今天为什么突然要出来”  
“你怎么知道我没走？”

艺兴避而不答，慌慌张张要往门里钻。又突然想起什么，让世勋等一下。跑进家门拿出个小盒子，“给，你的生日礼物。这都快拖到元旦了，好好收着，肯定会喜欢的。”

“我怕我再不出来，连最后一次争取你的机会都没了。”突然没头没脑冒出来这么一句，世勋摸了摸艺兴的头。“我能感觉到你一直在，就像我知道你是喜欢我的。”艺兴抬头看着世勋，把在自己头顶的手拿掉。“嗯，那你还和别人…”艺兴一下子有点急，堵住世勋的嘴，“别说了我没有，你呢，你在这儿对我摸摸揣揣，又亲又抱的，你的朴灿烈怎么办呢？”  
世勋的眼睛笑得像月牙，“不知道，我是渣男，我心怀天下想让你们都幸福。”  
张艺兴用胳膊肘杵了一下，吴世勋立马站直，“唉，真不知道，我满脑子只想着，就当作是只能活今天一天了，把所有想做的都做了吧。”  
说完，就小鸡啄米一般在艺兴被亲的有些红肿的嘴上啄了一下，然后头也不回得朝楼下跑去了。

15

飞一般跑回家的吴世勋内心还久久不能平复，像在梦里一般的。  
艺兴看到手机里的照片了吗？他懂自己的心吗？  
自己跟他俩跟了一天，悄悄在身后没有现身。最后实在是忍不住了，世勋把头埋进枕头里的时候还觉得如梦似幻，今晚太不真实了。  
而手机里的照片和书桌上的礼物盒证明了今晚发生的一切真实存在。

艺兴刚回到房间就被父亲叫到了客厅，“艺兴啊，你一直不是想出国嘛，国外学校那边有消息了，说最近可以给回复。前几天外婆也说了，可以照顾你……”  
这么巧，自己不过当初随口一说，没想到父母放在了心上，那世勋……

叮咚，是世勋的短信“要不下次别坐同桌了吧。”  
艺兴回过去，“好，你是不是还不知道怎么面对灿烈？”  
世勋过了好久才回过来，“对不起，可能需要时间整理一下。”

赶在元旦前夕，学校要安排期末考试，等着收假之后公布了成绩就放寒假。  
老师安排大家大扫除，然后布置一下考场。  
艺兴在大扫除里主要是擦桌子和搬桌子。数九寒冬，拿着抹布的手冻的通红。  
吴世勋一进教室就看到了，一把夺下抹布，往旁边一撇。“别擦了，等会我擦，你坐会儿。”说着就把艺兴按到张椅子上坐下，自己顺势坐到艺兴身后。  
两人一前一后静静坐着，沉默半晌，艺兴突然蹦出一句，“世勋啊，给我唱个歌吧”。  
“什么歌？”  
“就上次ktv里唱过的那首，我没听完就出去了。”  
“好”。  
我们的开始  
是很长的电影  
放映了三年  
我票都还留着  
冰上的芭蕾  
脑海中还在旋转  
望着你 慢慢忘记你  
朦胧的时间  
我们溜了多远  
冰刀划的圈  
圈起了谁改变  
如果再重来  
会不会稍嫌狼狈  
爱是不是不开口才珍贵  
再给我两分钟  
让我把记忆结成冰  
别融化了眼泪  
你妆都花了要我怎么记得  
记得你叫我忘了吧  
记得你叫我忘了吧  
你说你会哭  
不是因为在乎  
艺兴猛然回头问世勋，“不是在乎，那是什么？”  
世勋喃喃的絮叨了一句“其实是在乎，也是舍不得。”   
这首没听完的歌，那天我自己也没唱完，可是你不知道。

————————————  
元旦三天假，灿烈要过生日，跟大家说一起去郊区包个别墅玩两天。  
世勋和艺兴没什么可拒绝的，自从那天晚上之后。两个人在学校里见面有一点点别扭，有点“偷情”的感觉，张艺兴后来又一想，嗨，可不是偷情嘛，吴世勋还有女朋友，不知道自己算什么。  
一开始这种想法是揶揄自己，后来想多了就心里会有一点点难过。  
灿烈一开始叫艺兴一起过去，艺兴拒绝了。前一晚答应了世勋，和他一起走。灿烈定的地方在近郊，说近也不近，两个人索性打车过去。  
外面冷的要命，车里倒是暖气开得足，烘得人懒洋洋的。艺兴一边把手垫在世勋靠在车窗的头上怕他睡过去被磕到，一边胡思乱想。  
不知道她会不会这么做。  
世勋像是听到艺兴心里的声音一般，直接把头枕到艺兴腿上，闷闷的说，“我和她相处不好。”  
我每天心里都是你，想着你万一被别人抢走怎么办，怎么有精力和别人相处。

“哦，女孩子我也不太懂。你…喜欢就行。”  
“你不喜欢她的话，我也不喜欢。”  
张艺兴把吴世勋的身子扳起来，擂了一拳，“渣男。”说罢又摇摇头，“喜欢一个人的心情总是卑微到谷底，又作孽把她牵扯进来。”  
吴世勋一时间不知道说点什么，拍拍艺兴的腿，自己又躺上去，闭上眼睛不再说话。

我也想这活这一瞬就好了，用尽我所有运气。

可惜，所有目的地都有到达的时候，到别墅时大家已经来得七七八八了。吴世勋千算万算没算到哪个多事鬼还叫来了自己的“女朋友”，脸色瞬间晴转多云，不知道的还以为遇到了冤家。  
“勋哥，看我机不机灵，把嫂子也喊来了。”陈凌一把搂住吴世勋的肩膀，一边揶揄。  
“行，看我今天不喝死你。”世勋烦躁的挠挠头，把陈凌的手甩下去。  
“喝死谁？世勋，你们来啦。”灿烈也跑出来了，“哎，我准备了好些吃的，等你们来收拾，快点，别让寿星伺候你们了。”把人都招呼进去。

艺兴和世勋做饭都不大灵光，七手八脚弄了半天，最后被朴灿烈黑着脸赶出厨房，“你们俩再弄就要把厨房炸了，别添乱了，出去出去。”  
世勋的女友起身钻进厨房里，看来是让灿烈满意的手艺，起码一直到做好饭都没有被赶走。

推杯换盏间，艺兴觉得有些局促。  
其实不止是世勋，他自己也觉得面对灿烈时无法坦荡。自己像是做了个可耻的偷心贼，偷走了别人的心，却贪心想拥有另一个人的心。  
世勋吆喝着要揍死自作主张的陈凌，哐哐给人家灌酒。艺兴有了上次的前车之鉴，是再也不敢喝那么多了。可惜，还是架不住劝，勉强喝了几杯，就感觉有点晕晕乎乎。  
等到大家一起在客厅看电影的时候，艺兴已经困得歪坐在地毯上，自己睡着了。  
当灿烈蹑手蹑脚的把毛毯盖在他身上的时候，艺兴突然醒过来，对上灿烈亮晶晶的大眼睛，小声说了句，“啊，不好意思。”  
灿烈咧开嘴笑了，“没关系，困就上楼睡吧。”  
艺兴嘴上答应着，眼睛却在四处乱看，世勋怎么不见了。  
灿烈把艺兴拽起来，带着他往楼上去。  
艺兴到底还是忍不住，“灿烈，世勋呢？提前回去了吗？”  
灿烈摇摇头，“没有没有，前一会儿喊了他女朋友出去了。嗨，谁知道说什么去了，你睡这间吧，我去给你拿杯喝的。”  
艺兴木木的进了房间，坐到床沿上…  
咚咚咚，艺兴连忙起身打开门，灿烈端着个玻璃杯站在门口，“给你，想着你今天喝了酒，喝点热牛奶早点睡吧。世勋你别操心他了，再晚点我亲自把他找回来。”  
艺兴点点头，拿过杯子，“灿烈，谢谢你啊，还有，生日快乐。”  
灿烈笑了笑，让艺兴早点休息，自己先下去了。  
艺兴木然的转身，进了房间把门闭上，屁股刚挨到床，门又被敲响了。  
咚咚咚，艺兴一着急，脚下被地毯拌了一下，牛奶也洒了一身，“刚走怎么又回来了，别敲了，来了。”

一把拽开门，艺兴以为是去而复返的灿烈，没想到来人是世勋。  
“啧啧，不是警告过你离他远点吗？朴灿烈这家伙怎么这么阴魂不散，又快我一步？”说着就从门外钻进来，把艺兴的后脑勺抓住，抵在玄关上，一边用脚把门关上。  
“你还说我？你夜里偷着和女朋友出去，回来还欺负我。你是不是欺负我没有女朋友？”艺兴眼看着挣脱不开吴世勋的禁锢，咬了一口世勋的肩膀。  
“还会咬人了哈？看我怎么惩罚你。”一口吻上了艺兴的唇。这次的吻和以往近乎粗暴的不同，是温柔的，和风细雨的，他温和的舔舐着艺兴的唇齿，感受着艺兴逐渐不规律的呼吸。另一只手顺着上衣的下摆就要往进摸，“啧，怎么黏糊糊的。”世勋一伸手，就摸到了刚刚打翻淋到艺兴身上的牛奶。  
“是牛奶，刚刚不小心弄到身上了。”艺兴的嘴被世勋堵着，回答的声音也含含糊糊。  
“是灿烈刚刚给你的？”  
“嗯…”  
吴世勋骤然加大了亲吻的力度，看艺兴快要无法呼吸，将身下的人往自己怀里拢了拢，贴着艺兴的耳朵，“灿烈给的既然被倒了，世勋也要给。”说罢，还坏心思的舔了一下艺兴的耳垂。  
艺兴没有理解话中的双关之意，懵懵懂懂地啊了一声，就被世勋拽进了洗手间。

热水充盈的洗手间一下子变得水汽氤氲，突然升高的气温让艺兴觉得自己好像发烧了。耳朵上刚刚被世勋舔到的地方此刻就想要烧着了一样，浴室里的大落地镜被水汽弄得模糊一片，不然，他定会看到脸色通红的自己。  
世勋此刻已经放好了浴缸里的水，坐在浴缸的沿上，招招手唤艺兴过去。艺兴走近，感觉世勋丝毫没有要离开的意思。  
“世…世勋”艺兴紧张的有些结巴了，“我自己可以，你出去等会儿吧。”  
“不行，我一刻都等不了了。”  
世勋一伸手就把艺兴拉到自己腿上，手就开始解艺兴的衣服扣子，“世勋，好奇怪。”艺兴扭来扭去的想挣脱。“乖，乖，别再乱动了。”世勋语气温柔的像在安抚小动物，呼吸却沉重了起来，再扭一会儿自己真的受不了了。  
艺兴一丝不挂的坐在浴缸里的时候，脑子还是觉得这个场面有点诡异，世勋还衣衫周正的立在外面，正在柜子里给自己拿沐浴露，看他也没有想出去等的意思。  
鬼使神差的，他叫了声世勋，“世勋，要不你也进来吧。”  
正在认真挑沐浴露，却突然受到邀请的世勋手顿了一顿，难以置信的回头看了眼脸快红成小龙虾的艺兴。  
“要不你就快出去啦。”艺兴撩了一捧水向世勋扬过去。“撩完就跑可没那么容易。”世勋三两下就除掉了身上的衣服，跨进了浴缸里。  
加入了一个人的浴缸水位有点上升，往地板上溅出去许多，饶是够大，容纳两个男孩子也是堪堪。  
世勋压在艺兴的上方，嘴唇划过艺兴的眉眼，脸颊，停到唇上，轻轻咬了一口。艺兴害怕失衡入水，一手抓着浴缸的边沿，一手顺势搭上了世勋的脖子。  
这个动作在世勋看来简直变成了邀请，把人从水里捞出来，背对着自己，让艺兴坐在自己怀里。  
一只手不安分的摩挲着艺兴的胸口，并在两点红豆处流连，另一只手偷偷向艺兴的下腹摸去。  
艺兴一开始还因紧张而身体紧绷，当吴世勋的手抚上艺兴粉红略显秀气的性器，配合着深吻套弄了几下之后，艺兴的身体随着世勋的动作而逐渐松弛下来。在世勋的手下，最后一丝抗拒也消失不见，随之而来的是阵阵低沉的呻吟。  
世勋的嘴也没闲下，舌头轻轻舔舐着艺兴的耳廓，临时起意舌头向里探了探，对着艺兴粉红的小耳朵吹了口气，艺兴想往前躲，可是那活儿在世勋手里，世勋加快速度撸动了几下，小艺兴突然在他手里跳动了几下，射出了几股白浊。

高潮之后的艺兴软塌塌的靠在世勋身上，想转身正对着世勋，浴缸里的水因为他的动作而泛起阵阵涟漪。艺兴摸摸世勋的脸，印象里这应该是第一次摸到世勋的脸吧。闭上眼睛，从世勋的嘴一路向下，吻到世勋的锁骨，吻上世勋的胸口，将世勋的小肉粒含进嘴里，一边吸一边咬，原本柔软的小肉粒立刻变得坚挺起来，引得世勋不由得发出一声低吼。  
艺兴见状，想要起身。一把被世勋按住头，拉着艺兴的手往自己的小兄弟上带，“撩完就跑不是什么好习惯，今晚不喝牛奶可别想轻易睡。”

16

爱你这件事，我付出了十成的勇气。但我怕我们情长缘短，怕辜负此生，怕辜负你。

—————————————

“什么啊”张艺兴红着脸就要甩开手，被世勋一把拽到怀里。  
“别跑，乖”摸上了艺兴的脸颊，“我爱你”。  
在心里说了千万遍，终于当着你的面说了出来。  
艺兴的头埋进世勋的肩里，一言不发。  
“真的。”世勋的手插进艺兴的头发里，揉揉艺兴的脑袋。“我爱你，我爱你。”  
正要继续说下去，艺兴猛然抬头，含住了世勋的嘴，“知道了，傻瓜。”  
世勋被艺兴突如其来的主动弄得有点不知所措，回过味来的时候兴奋的有些目眩。  
艺兴整个人都挂在他身上，他把人往怀里带了带，艺兴就很自然的骑在他身上了。想要再靠近一点，还不够……  
嘴还忙着衔着怀中人的唇，手又不老实的乱摸起来。从艺兴的发端，游到背上，划过肩胛骨突出的背一直摸到肌肤光滑的腰上，滑腻的触感不由得让人想捏一把。轻轻一动作，艺兴便往回缩想要躲开，吴世勋的大手直接划过艺兴的尾椎直接托住了艺兴的臀。“还不够？嗯？还要上哪儿去？”吴世勋恶劣的捏了捏，接连的刺激让艺兴的皮肤上起了一层战栗的凸起。“不…够了…”张艺兴红着脸挣扎了两下。吴世勋的手轻巧的探到艺兴的股沟，有一搭没一搭的轻轻划过某个不可描述的地方。怪异的感觉让艺兴本能的想拒绝，又因为这个羞耻的姿势挣扎不得。  
吴世勋直接衔住了艺兴胸前的红樱，手还在动作着，隐私部位深深浅浅的瘙痒感觉让艺兴觉得有些难耐又难堪，可招架不住世勋接二连三的攻势，在世勋的挑逗下终于伏在世勋的耳边，轻轻说了声，“世勋，进来吧。”  
吴世勋如蒙大赦，早已经忍无可忍快要自爆了，刚想提枪，想起艺兴还是第一次，又按捺下来。  
来日方长，总不能第一次就伤了他。  
自己先起身出了浴缸，然后把艺兴打横从水里捞出来，往大床上带。感天谢地，这儿的客房服务够妥帖，连润滑剂都有。艺兴平躺在床上，头微仰着，眼睛半阖。世勋俯身压上去，先把人细细密密亲吻一番，然后一路向下吻。吻过胸口，肚脐，停在艺兴的下身。  
艺兴感觉到小兄弟被一股温热包裹起来，世勋含住小艺兴套弄了几下，松口往下滑亲了亲囊袋，眼见着小艺兴有站起来的趋势，伸手拿过润滑剂，往自己手上挤了点，往艺兴身后探去。一个指节甫一进去，艺兴就难耐的叫出来，“痛，好奇怪。”世勋只能退出来，又挤了一大坨润滑剂到手上，亲了亲艺兴的额头。润滑剂的冰凉触感和艺兴穴内的高温湿热形成了强烈对比，熬过难耐的排斥感，随之而来的是一种未曾有过的奇异感受。世勋的两根手指在其中畅通无阻的时候，艺兴已经开始哼哼唧唧搂住世勋的脖子了。“再等一下，乖”，世勋一边吻着艺兴的唇安抚着他的情绪，一边又加入了一根手指。感觉差不多的时候，世勋感觉自己已经快被憋的要秒了。手指离开艺兴的时候，甚至还能感觉到内壁的挽留，他打开艺兴的手脚，把腿抵在艺兴的腿间，提枪就要进去。虽然经过三个手指的开拓，但真枪还比起手指还是大了不少，世勋在入口处蹭了几下都进不去，暗骂一声，首端被艺兴紧致的穴口研墨了几下，终于忍不住射了出来。  
世勋感觉自己腿都软了，对艺兴说了声对不起。艺兴忽闪着大眼睛还不知道发生了什么，世勋起身拿了个避孕套又折身回来，“刚才不算，你不许记得。”世勋刚刚射在艺兴的穴口上，就着湿滑手指很顺畅的探了进去，在刚刚的基础上又加了一根手指。艺兴因为身后被撑的难受看起来不太舒服，世勋看着倒是心疼了，吻了吻艺兴的眼睛，“要不算了”。艺兴一把圈住世勋的脖子，“是男人就快上。”世勋才泄过，这回倒是不着急了，把紫红狰狞的小世勋抵上艺兴的时候，艺兴刚才嘴硬也不由得倒吸了口气，“好…好大…”。  
“刚给过你后悔的机会了，这下哭也不会放过你。”世勋说着就往里顶，入口处的紧致着实废了一番功夫，只能一边安抚着爱人的背，一边伸手揉着褶皱处，当出口的褶皱处被世勋的硕大撑到展开的时候，两个人同时闷哼了一声。  
世勋小心翼翼的在艺兴的体内，感受到艺兴的火热却不敢妄动。艺兴的肠壁绞着世勋的硕大，还未适应这来势汹汹的侵犯者，连扭都不敢扭一下，生怕自己被戳坏。世勋吻了吻艺兴的嘴，开始吮吸艺兴精致的小红豆，来自胸口的刺激让艺兴紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。当体内的不适感随着世勋体贴的抚慰逐渐散去的时候，随之而来的是汹涌的情欲。  
“世勋…勋儿…动一动…”，张艺兴摇了摇世勋的手臂。世勋的下身开始轻轻的律动起来，艺兴随着世勋的动作发出低低的呻吟。世勋早就忍得嗓子都哑了，“上次约你一起吃巧克力，你怎么就跑了？”明明是自己跑了，被吴世勋说的大义凛然。“啊？什么时候说过了？”张艺兴茫然失措的看着吴世勋。  
“第一次吻你的时候。”  
张艺兴的脸腾一下就烧起来了，自己的印象里和世勋的第一次接吻应该是雪地里那次。巧克力…  
想起来了，可那不是灿烈吗？  
张艺兴没从茫然的状态里缓过来，“啊？我以为是灿烈…”  
吴世勋为张艺兴的迷糊有点恼，想着自己还埋在艺兴体内，突然狠狠地撞了几下，惹得艺兴的呻吟突然升高。  
“是我，一直就是我，不许提他，在我身下怎么能再想别人。”世勋握着艺兴的腰，力气也有些大了。  
温柔的攻势突然变得有些粗鲁让艺兴突然有点不适应，内穴的凶狠撞击逼出了他的生理泪水“我没有想别人，啊，轻一点…”，叫喊着就射了出来。  
眼泪汪汪的艺兴让世勋意识到自己的失态，他有些抱歉，看到艺兴将落未落的泪水却又生了恶趣味，好想让他哭，好想把他吃掉。  
他舔了舔艺兴的眼角，把人抱在怀里，下身的动作却没有变轻，而是往更深处，更用力，一下一下…艺兴的叫声由低低的闷哼变成带着甜腻的呻吟，听得世勋头皮发麻，忍不住想全射给他。  
“我爱你，满满的全是你，不管是心里，还是身体里。”艺兴突然这么一句，让世勋感觉控制理智的那根弦断了。不够，还不够，肌肤之亲还不够，想把人融进血肉里，筑进生命里。伴着艺兴带着哭腔的求饶，和落在世勋臂弯上的泪水，世勋埋在艺兴体内的小兄弟跳了几下，尽数射了进去。

高潮过后的两人躺在床上，久久没有说话。  
世勋以为艺兴睡着了，侧头一看，艺兴正在认真的看着自己。  
“怎么了，看我干嘛？”  
“好看，多看看，把你的脸好好记住。”  
“又不是见不到了，傻气。我…那会儿去跟她说分手了。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“我…是我太不成熟，以后会改的。”  
“世勋啊，那天，照片我看到了。你跟了我们一天吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“世勋啊，谢谢你，我觉得自己许下的愿望真的实现了呢。”  
“今天怎么傻里傻气的？”

世勋把人拉起来，抱进浴室洗澡。本来已经尽数散去的蒸汽又随着热水的流淌在浴室里升起。路过落地镜，世勋突然起了兴致，“我的宝贝，想不想看看自己？”艺兴突然被放了下来，世勋把镜子抹了两把，把艺兴的正面抵在镜子上，镜子因布满水汽还不太清楚，艺兴看到自己身上吻痕遍布，身体也因几次高潮而变得粉红，羞得往世勋怀里钻。世勋把艺兴的脸按到镜子上，从后面禁锢住艺兴的手，艺兴的臀不自主的就抬了起来。才经过一次激烈的情事，本就不需要太多前戏，徒然升高的气温让两个人心跳都有些加快，世勋直接就顶了进去。  
“啊，不，不要了。世勋，出去。”  
“艺兴，看…看镜子里的自己。”  
艺兴感觉自己这会儿腿已经软的站不住了，幸亏有世勋的支撑，镜子里的自己自是羞的没眼看，世勋却抵着他的头。偷眼看看自己，整个前胸被贴到镜子上，冰凉滑腻的镜子让他感觉到不适，后面却被火热填充着，和世勋水乳交融的感觉让他渐渐失神，前端已经射不出了，只能淅出一股股透明的前列腺液，世勋火热的液体射进艺兴的身体，艺兴才回过神来，意识到他没有戴套。  
嗔怪似的推了一把世勋，径自要往浴缸走去。  
等两个人洗完澡躺在床上时，已经到后半夜了。

艺兴听着世勋均匀的呼吸声，自己却有些辗转反侧。刚刚看了眼手机，父亲发来的短信让自己有点辗转反侧。  
纠结着要不要告诉世勋，告诉他吗？可自己拿什么让世勋等自己，又有什么把握能让世勋一直等下去？不告诉他吗？那以后还能见面吗，万一这就是最后的见面了呢。  
艺兴在反反复复的纠结辗转中，终于在天快亮的时候睡了过去。

艺兴的父亲在天刚亮的时候，就驱车等在别墅下面了。艺兴的手机狂震的时候，世勋还没醒。艺兴思忖再三，还是没叫醒世勋。临上车的时候，给世勋发了条短信：“世勋，一切好像梦一场。要不，就让最好的回忆留在回忆里吧。”

"兴兴，不是一上高中时就想出去吗？怎么感觉不太高兴？"艺兴的爸爸一边开车一边问艺兴。  
“没有。”艺兴从小是个乖孩子，他不想在父母面前流露太多其他的情绪。  
“还得一会儿才到机场，睡一会儿吧。虽然有点突然，我和你妈也有点舍不得你。但是机会难得，哎，你也刚好不用高考了，留在那边读大学吧。”艺兴爸爸语气有点怅然。  
“嗯…”出国，这机会也是自己一直期盼的不是嘛。况且，如此，谁都不必再在这三个人的电影里拉扯了。世勋处理不好的关系，其实没有自己，就都好了。  
而在谁都没有把握掌控的未来，就只留下这段美好的回忆吧。  
艺兴在父亲突如其来的体贴话语中沉沉睡去，一直到下车的时候才被父亲叫醒。当父亲母亲帮他托运好大包小包的行李，他握着登机牌跟他们挥手告别的时候，才发现自己的手机不见了，母亲给的随身的包里只有要在美国使用的新手机。  
如此，也看不到他的回信了。艺兴黯然的走进登机口，一小时后，他将飞往大洋彼岸。

醒来收到短信的吴世勋犹如五雷轰顶，艺兴不见了，留下这么一段没有头绪的短信。手机一开始还拨得通，后来就关机了。

艺兴的父母也没有发现掉在汽车座椅缝里的艺兴的手机，都沉浸在儿子背井离乡的悲伤里。

飞行的时间很长，艺兴一开始觉得睡不着。后来就做起梦来，梦到那天和自己在游乐园的人是世勋，那天他对着孔明灯虔诚的许了愿，愿自己所得即所求。  
忽然醒来，摸到眼罩已经打湿了。  
照片，他给自己邮箱偷偷备份了一张。是自己那天放飞的孔明灯，世勋一早就跟着自己了，自己的愿望，他也看到了。  
艺兴打开遮阳板，只看到满天红霞。  
希望还能再见，世勋。

17

秋日里阳光瞅着明媚，秋风在脚底打两圈转却让人不由得把风衣紧一紧。梧桐叶子一向落得迟，被裹挟着像蝴蝶一样扑腾两下，转而便如同失事的飞机一样扎到地上再没了动静。  
边伯贤走在去学校的路上，踩着梧桐叶子听得沙沙响声，可他此刻无意观赏秋日景致。心里有点忐忑，好死不死的，为什么偏偏要逼自己读根本一窍不通的专业。  
学校还是熟悉的学校，只是系部不一样了。  
可是还是喜欢朴老师，也不知道以后能不能常见着他。

走进地质学的系部，边伯贤站在导师办公室门口有点犹豫。不怎么敢敲门，可是来来往往的人免不了打量自己一眼让他有点芒刺在背不大痛快。  
他提了口气把手拿起来，正要敲门，哪知本身就是虚掩着的，一碰就被推开了。

里面的教授正对着门坐着，左手拿着支笔在转，右手握在鼠标上。  
门被推开的瞬间，教授的头也抬起来了，正好和边伯贤四目相对。  
“吴…吴老师好。”就跟偷来的一句话似的，说完就立马把嘴闭上了。  
“你好，你是？”教授看起来蛮年轻的，边伯贤不敢多看，第一张觉得他虽然语气柔和的，面上却像笼着层霜。  
“我是新进校的研究生…我叫边伯贤。”边伯贤说着说着头越埋越低，明知理亏的，生怕老师想起什么。  
“哦，我的研究生？你好，坐吧。”吴世勋抬了下眉毛，据说这个小孩来头不小呢，搞得他们专业专门腾了一个跨系保研的名额。“本科学什么专业的啊？”  
边伯贤觉得自己的声音只有自己听得到，“音乐…”  
吴世勋已经不知道再说什么了，“知道了，下周才正式开课。咱们专业课不多的，下周来给你开书单，有些书你得读一下。既然选了，就得好好学知道吗？”说完便摆出一副送客的姿态。  
“好的，谢谢老师。”边伯贤伸手拿起自己的包，鞠了一躬便退出去了。

边伯贤心跳了一路，快走到校门的时候还没有平复。远远就看到那人的车了，一丝不苟的烤漆在日光下熠熠反光，让他联想起这境遇感觉莫名的不爽，可再一想火气又荡然无存了，你情我愿的事情而已。  
上了车，看到那人在后座上闭目养神。  
边伯贤轻手轻脚坐到他旁边，“怎么劳驾您这么好心来接我？”语气也轻轻的。  
“难得你这么乖，第一天来见导师嘛。怎样？”车上的人语气带点笑意。  
“我觉得他不喜欢我。”边伯贤直截了当。  
“怎么了，见了一面就被迷倒要弃我而去了？”边伯贤也听不明白到底这语气是喜是怒。  
“没有…这不得和他相处好些年么。”边伯贤小心的把包从身上拿下来，“再说了，你给我选的专业也…”  
“乖乖读，他是个好人。”还没说完就被打断，看着男人打开电脑不再看自己，边伯贤也不敢再说下去了。

这边，送走边伯贤的吴世勋也有点心烦。本来这专业就冷门，需要真心喜欢的孩子才能沉下心做研究。刚刚那孩子…看起来嘻嘻哈哈的，哪里像能坐得十年冷板凳的人。  
罢了，有些事不是他能说了算的。只希望那孩子不要辜负。  
回完几个邮件，他疲惫的关上电脑。去实验室看了看刚做完实验正准备回去的几个学生，便下了系部楼，朝自己的车走去。

呼，又是这么平平淡淡的一天。

18

吴世勋走到自己的车子跟前，看到有只猫儿正在懒懒的睡觉，上面摸了摸，猫咪的头顺势靠在自己手上拱了拱。从口袋里摸出车钥匙，车灯闪了两下猫儿一下子从前盖上窜下去跑开了。  
坐进去才听得引擎声响起来，手机铃声就响开了。吴世勋匆匆瞟了一眼，按下了接听键。  
“干嘛？”  
“你走了吗？下班了不去喝一杯？”  
“在路上，到了等你。”  
“让我搭下车嘛。”  
“那你请客。”  
吴世勋靠在座椅上等朴灿烈的时候，感觉有点无聊。想起刚才和自己见面的孩子，现在想起来其实还有点眼熟。  
见过面吗？怎么想不起来了。

边伯贤在车里感觉渐渐有些局促，和眼前这个人事实上并不熟悉，如此逼仄的环境中，很是压抑。谢天谢地挨到车子听到酒吧门口，边伯贤自己都觉得自己的一口气出得有点让人尴尬，“老板，我到了，我先走了，晚上见。”  
张艺兴的眼睛从电脑上移开，看了眼边伯贤又看了眼车外，“打工？你跟着我还不够，还准备励精图治打工买大楼呢？”  
边伯贤咬了咬唇不说话，张艺兴一转念就想到自己第一次注意到边伯贤是什么时候了。

张艺兴大学才毕业时误打误撞和大学同学倒腾了个小公司，没想到收益不错，他本身无意于娱乐圈，却因为卓越的经营手段赚了不少。今时不同往日，大陆的市场是块肥肉，不少人都瞅着，他便留心投资。  
直到外婆突然离世的那一年，扶着灵柩的他同时得到了大笔遗产，耳边回响着外婆念叨着“叶落归根”的声音，决定回国。

一回国压力徒增，自己安顿工作和家里的同时，张艺兴晚上总喜欢去酒吧坐坐。失去至亲的伤痛还在心里久久不散，恍惚间总觉得不曾失去。  
那段时间他很喜欢去城西的一间小酒吧，很干净，晚上来唱歌的几个小歌手看上去还略显青涩。张艺兴那天到的有点迟，台上唱歌的男孩看起来有点腼腆和紧张，可拿起麦的时候，声音却让自己不由得沉溺进去。那首歌叫《love song》，他不是在单纯的唱，更像是在讲一个动人的故事。  
张艺兴不由得去看那个男孩子的脸，眉眼精致，神情中有几丝紧张，而他的眼神…张艺兴顺着他的目光看过去，心脏猛然缩了一下。  
不知是不是天意如此，纵然隔了十年，那张脸在出现在自己眼前的时候，还是会让自己心跳加速。  
他瘦了，面部的棱角更分明了。果然三岁看老，表情还那么严肃呢，西装挺衬的。  
他的对面还有个人，背影看不出是谁，兴许只是一起来的朋友，又或许…张艺兴再看回台上的男孩子，那目光似曾相识，有爱慕，有胆怯，还有一点羞涩…   
因为，自己也曾无数次这样望向吴世勋啊。

此情此景，张艺兴不知道自己的心情如何整理。他开心的是，这不算小的城市中竟然如此轻易地遇到了吴世勋，虽然眼前的自己并不知道该如何安排与他的重逢。狂喜之后，张艺兴有点退却。  
如果，现在的吴世勋有了爱人呢？或者，台上的这个男孩子是他的追求者呢？  
他可以调查吴世勋的职业，近况和法律意义上是否婚娶，可他不敢确定吴世勋的心。  
说到底，自己也变成了一个瞻前顾后的大人，从前爱情里的一腔孤勇往上扑的勇气似乎在成人世界的打磨下逐渐消失殆尽。

他盯着吴世勋看了好一会儿，低头发了条短信，走出了这个酒吧。  
当边伯贤敲响自己车玻璃的时候，张艺兴其实已经眯了一会儿了。他打开车门让人上来。  
边伯贤并不知道这个看起来像大老板的人找自己干嘛，酒吧老板通知自己的时候自己还一头雾水，“请问？”  
张艺兴没有接茬，副驾驶上的秘书转过来对边伯贤说，“你好，边先生。”  
“你好，找我有什么事吗？”边伯贤看了看秘书先生。  
“这位是我们老板，他…”秘书的话还没说完就被张艺兴打断。  
“你喜欢他？你一直盯着看的人。”张艺兴语气没有什么多余的感情色彩，就像是单纯的问询。  
“你怎么知道…”无需多言的默认。  
“直截了当的说吧，我挺喜欢你唱歌的，也可以说喜欢你，我想雇佣你。说俗点就是包养，怎样？”张艺兴的语气说不上强硬，可还是让边伯贤惊得长大了嘴巴。  
“这…怎么可以，我我我…”边伯贤的舌头都像打了结。  
“这都什么年代了，你要是感情上不能接受，就当自己找了份工作呗。零花钱随你，我也不是变态，没有什么恶趣味。”张艺兴从口袋里拿出个烟盒，在手里掂了掂。  
“可是……我有喜欢的人了…”边伯贤咬了咬嘴唇。  
“傻孩子，我又没让你喜欢我，对吗？我说了，这只是工作。”张艺兴说着，给秘书使了个眼色，秘书立马递上来一份合同，“还有就是，除了经济收益，你不是喜欢唱歌吗？我可以给你资源，捧你出道。只因为我喜欢你的声音呢…”  
张艺兴前头的那些话，边伯贤都没有什么感觉，最后这几句却像蛊，真实的飘进了他的心里。  
张艺兴看出来了他的犹豫，还想说什么，秘书戳了戳边伯贤，“他是壹色的老板哦。”  
哪个歌手不想进壹色这个业界标杆般的公司呢…  
“你本科毕业了吗？”张艺兴看了看边伯贤。  
“今年毕业呢。”边伯贤感觉像是面试。  
“行吧，我呢对你也没有什么其他的过分要求，只有一点硬性的，新学期开学去读博吧。”  
边伯贤脑子好像都空了，啥？一般大老板包养情人的要求不都是那方面的吗……  
如果不是情人方面的，那么现在壹色的歌手门坎这么高吗？不过读读书充充电也没什么坏处。边伯贤脑子飞快的转着，消化着突如其来的冲击。  
在张艺兴的威逼利诱和秘书先生的煽风点火下，边伯贤再反应过来的时候已经拿起了签字笔。  
“好好看合同，看好了签字。”张艺兴对神色犹豫的边伯贤说。  
“你真的，不会对我做什么吧……”  
我不会的，甚至，你不是喜欢他吗？我会让你更光明正大的接近他呢。  
“当然，你放心。搬家的事你可以找林秘书哦，一会儿你们加一下微信，哦，我微信你也加一下。”  
莫名其妙上了个车，莫名其妙被包养，边伯贤不知道自己冥冥之中开启了什么神奇副本，总感觉往后的人生得是天雷滚滚洒狗血。  
下了车握着手机，看着张大老板的兔子头像时，他还是怀疑了一下，这个男人真的不是变态吗？  
———————————————

从回忆里缓过来，张艺兴敲了敲边伯贤头旁边的玻璃，整个人靠过来，“说话。”  
“没有，什么钱不钱的，我喜欢在这儿唱歌。”边伯贤语气有点慌乱。  
“下了班司机会接你的，早点回来。”张艺兴坐回原位，语气一下子冷淡下来，边伯贤点点头下了车。

这边，吴世勋载着朴灿烈，车里的音乐被朴灿烈调的震天响。  
“朴灿烈，为了我们两个人的生命安全，求求你你做个人吧。”吴世勋有点无奈  
“世勋，你这个人就是太无趣了。人活着哪能端着呢天天，要尽欢。”朴灿烈摇头晃脑还拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀。  
“我要回家去看书了。”吴世勋把朴灿烈手打掉。  
“无趣！你怎么也不多玩玩。”朴灿烈切了首歌。  
“你们才无趣，419能有多有趣。”吴世勋白了朴灿烈一眼。  
“吴世勋，我有时候真的怀疑你是个变态，你是不是已经憋的失去功能了？”朴灿烈露出一口白牙一脸坏笑。  
“要不你委屈委屈做回0，身体力行体验一下我行不行？”吴世勋挑眉看了看朴灿烈。

这么多年了，走出去和别人重新开始，自己还是做不到呢。

19

朴灿烈笑得露出一口白牙，“别了别了，看着您这张脸我硬不起来，可饶了我吧。”

也没怎么堵车就到了酒吧，吴世勋在这边倒车的当口，边伯贤从张艺兴的车上下来，闪身进了酒吧。

吴世勋没在意，副驾驶座上的朴灿烈倒是看到了，那孩子看上去年纪不大的，唱歌很好听，台下却总是很腼腆，所以自己印象很深。望了望绝尘而去的豪车，怎么，还是个小少爷么？

两个相继进了酒吧门，吴世勋要了杯啤酒。

“怎么不喝点刺激的？”朴灿烈晃晃吴世勋的杯子，被吴世勋一下子夺回来，“想早点回家呢，晚上要给学生回邮件。”

朴灿烈摇头晃脑不想再理这个人，却被台上的歌声吸引住，就是他！独特的声线，精致的面庞，清冷的神情。

吴世勋顺着朴灿烈发直的眼神看过去，接下来的一句话把朴灿烈一下子拉回现实，“哟，是他？”

朴灿烈感觉这两人应该不能有什么交集，“哈？你认识？他也不像乱搞的人呐…”

吴世勋一口啤酒差点喷朴灿烈脸上，“他？我学生，这小子可贵着呢。”

朴灿烈拍拍吴世勋的背，“你们学校的啊？”

“嗯，为了读我的研，找学校给我了个新实验室，大手笔啊…”吴世勋转头看了看正在唱歌的那孩子。

“啧啧，这嗓子怎么也该是学音乐的，可惜了。”

“嗯，本科学音乐的。”

“靠！”

其实，也不是第一次见到了，可是不知道为什么，这一次见面，他总觉得边伯贤身上有种似曾相识的感觉。

边伯贤这会儿脸烧的厉害，一早儿就感觉到吴世勋和朴灿烈在看自己了。

他喜欢朴老师很久了，虽然不是一个学校的，但是他本科的时候和同学一起去听过朴老师的音乐会，一下子被在台上演奏的那个人吸引住了。

流畅悠扬的音符在他手下流淌，翻飞的手指变成了将人引入音乐升殿的蝴蝶，更不用说朴老师挺拔的身姿和帅气的面庞…

从那之后，朴老师就经常到自己的梦里来，直到不知道哪一天起，他发现朴老师有一间经常去的酒吧……

“哎，你觉不觉得，那孩子有时候，不知道哪里，和张艺兴有点像。”朴灿烈突然捅了捅吴世勋。

吴世勋看了眼表情认真的朴灿烈，“哪里像了？”

朴灿烈挠挠头，“说不上来，就感觉上吧，某个瞬间某种神态。”他看着表情逐渐冷峻的吴世勋，“这么多年你还想着他吧？”

吴世勋没有回答，而是把杯中的酒一饮而尽，“难道你还对他贼心不死？我警告你，想都不准想。”

朴灿烈吐吐舌头，“你是法西斯吗？魔鬼。”

吴世勋从椅子上起身，“你一会儿自己想办法回去吧，我先走了。”

出了酒吧门，吴世勋觉得有些头昏脑胀。眼下的当口，他倒是愿意把原因推给酒精。

摸了半天，开了车门坐进去，准备发动车子，想了想先摸出来支烟。点燃，靠在车窗上。

看着一缕轻烟徐徐飘起来，吴世勋心下有些难受。真的过了好久了，人海茫茫不得见，他不是没有劝过自己忘了吧。

低头把锁了屏的手机打开，百无聊赖不知道刷什么，草草翻了下朋友圈。心上的烦闷有增无减，视线定格在封面图上，啧了一声，随即反手将手机扔在副驾上，踩下油门，离开了停车场。

吴世勋车灯的光消失在拐角的时候，刚刚所停的车位旁边，车灯倏忽亮了起来。

车内的灯没有开，后座上人晦暗不明的神情让司机犹豫再三，“老板，要不我问下伯贤少爷什么时候结束？”

“先送我回去吧，然后转头回来接伯贤。”张艺兴的神色中有些意犹未尽。

司机咂咂嘴，他知道伯贤是张艺兴的情人，却摸不透老板的心思。

刚出了停车场，张艺兴突然冒出来一句，声音不大，又像是喃喃自语，“如果你喜欢很久的人，不喜欢你了怎么办呢？”

司机感觉背上冒凉气，他以为自家老板在说伯贤，暗自想着，老板和伯贤估计也是钱色交易，老板怎么倒一脸为情所困的样子。

当边伯贤被送回家的时候，夜已经深了。他以为张艺兴已经睡了，轻手轻脚的往自己房里钻，却被后面突然的声音吓得腿都软了，“伯贤，你来我房里一下。”

张艺兴的声音不大，其中也没有生气的意味，可还是让边伯贤有点手心冒冷汗。

说起来自己住进来也一周了，张艺兴也没叫自己到他的房间里过…今天怕不是…他一边做着心里建设，一边想着退路，“磨蹭什么呢，快点。”硬着头皮走了进去。

“今天高兴吗？学校也去了，酒吧也去了。”边伯贤眼看着张艺兴坐在沙发上，不知道张艺兴这话里高不高兴。

“嗯，学校挺好的，酒吧那边就正常工作罢了。”边伯贤让自己的语气尽量没有感情色彩一些。

“周一就去上学了，上学的衣服给你准备了一些，是我的喜好，虽然听起来蛮独裁的，但是我是希望你能穿。”张艺兴语气轻轻的，甚至连一个强硬的词都没有用，但是搭配着他此时的表情，边伯贤默认这是命令。“读书呢你好好读，不懂的多和吴老师沟通，我有时间的话放学可以去接你。”

边伯贤点点头，他也不懂为什么自己就好像突然多了个家长。

“早点睡吧，伯贤。”话音没落，边伯贤一下子脸变得血红，“我我我…你…”

张艺兴看着边伯贤的表情，对伯贤的内心活动心领神会，没存着这样的心思也不由得想逗人玩玩儿，“愣着干嘛，还不上床？”

边伯贤感觉自己半个身子都僵了，果然……该来的要来了吗？紧张的手都不知道往哪里摆，看着张艺兴渐渐接近自己，直到背上一凉，原来自己已经被逼到墙壁上，“老板…你不是说不会…”

张艺兴看着边伯贤的表情像是当真了，也不想再玩了，退了一步，一下子把两人之间的距离拉开，“回你房里去吧。”

看着边伯贤像个泥鳅一样从自己房里消失，张艺兴还是觉得很好笑。坐回到沙发里，拿起ipad看秘书刚传过来的文件。

吴世勋一进家门就被vivi扑了个满怀，这比熊犬像团棉花糖，蹭的吴世勋痒痒的。

“vivi，爸爸给你吃饭饭，等一下哈。”

吴世勋把vivi的食物安排好之后，打开了电脑，坐在沙发上回学生的邮件。

当敲下回车，发完最后一封回信之后，他鬼使神差的打开了一个文件夹。

那里面一开始是自己手机短信的备份，嗯，其实只有自己和张艺兴的短信。后来就是自己单方面的短信，一开始是每天写好多封，再后来一天一封，只道是有去无回的信息。在数码产品更新迭代如此之快的时代，他还是一直在执着的发着没有回复的短信，并且一直备份着。

吴世勋有时也暗笑自己的痴，里面的内容，艺兴的只言片语自己已经熟稔到连标点都记得，可渐渐的，他也不敢再翻看了。

所有记忆，一旦加上了时光的滤镜，只有更美

好，不敢再看也不敢再想。

20

边伯贤一夜都没睡安稳，不知道为什么梦里一会儿是自家老板，一会儿是朴老师。

他在心里有点怕张艺兴，他也说不清为什么。张艺兴有的时候看着自己的眼神不像是一般老板，真要说是因为喜欢自己所以才…

那眼神里的意味好像也不太像，边伯贤并不懂其中意味，也猜不明白。虽然他曾经梦想做米虫混吃等死，可是真的被“包养”又好像来得不真实。

世间万物，付出总得比得到的多不是吗？

在床上眼睁睁看着天空慢慢由黑变白，边伯贤躺在这张柔软舒适的大床上却觉得如坐针毡。

张艺兴对睡觉前的小插曲其实并不怎么在意，他深知自己已经不是当年的少年，在光怪陆离的名利场里混迹多年哪里能没有逢场作戏的本事。他是挺喜欢边伯贤这个小孩的，如果真的签了自己的公司，一定会好好护他周全…胡思乱想至此，又觉得有点荒谬，自己目前为止的荒诞举动，初心不过是为了那个人罢了，想来真是自私且不堪。

吴世勋被身上的重量压醒，不出意外的昨夜做了噩梦，梦到艺兴对自己说为什么不早点牵住他。“我讨厌你”这句话从张艺兴口中流露的时候，吴世勋瞬间感觉胸口发闷，一下子从梦中惊醒，才发现是vivi压着自己胸口。

床头柜上的闹钟显示着才凌晨五点，吴世勋从床上下来，睡袍带子拖着地，脑门上还挂着惊魂未定的冷汗。

什么都好，唯有被他讨厌这件事太沉重。

吴世勋从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰可乐，轻巧的一手开了罐，另一只手点了两下鼠标而后在书桌前坐定。打开文献库看这个月新发表的论文，拿出自己随身的笔记本圈圈点点。

为什么突然做这样的梦…艺兴到底在哪里啊…

吴世勋很少走神，唯有涉及张艺兴，他精神便不能集中。圆珠笔点在纸上，油墨一点点渗开，留下一个重重的点。正兀自出神，闹钟突然响了起来，贯穿整个房间的提示音让吴世勋从失神中清醒，走到床头前关掉闹钟，随手捞起手机划拉了几下，轻叹一声放下手机走进了浴室。

一夜没睡好的边伯贤，在餐桌上吃早饭的时候头差点磕在桌子上。张艺兴坐在他对面用叉子戳着沙拉里的罗马生菜一言不发，女佣上来给张艺兴添咖啡的时候，张艺兴努努嘴，女佣立马给边伯贤也加了一杯。

“这黑咖啡太浓了，我不喜欢这种苦的…”边伯贤嘬了一口脸就皱成一团。张艺兴眉毛挑了挑，把手表的咖啡一饮而尽，“恍恍惚惚的，要不别去上学了。”看着边伯贤摇摇头，“不行，今天要去吴老师办公室开会，不能搞特殊让他讨厌。”

张艺兴暗笑，也没有多说什么，淡淡说了句知道了，然后就专心看手边的新闻。

“那个…老板您不会喜欢我吧？”边伯贤声音听起来还有几丝怯意。

“那当然了，不然我人傻钱多喜欢资助失足大学生啊？”张艺兴故意板起脸，看着边伯贤把接下来的话生生吞进肚子里。

“我吃好了…我先走了。”边伯贤一下子从椅子上起身。“伯贤。”张艺兴叫住了看上去一脸懵的边伯贤，“我也不是坏人，答应你的会做到的，放心，好好去上课吧。”

张艺兴后面的话让边伯贤的表情略显松弛，却也不知道怎么回复，最后鞠了一躬匆匆跑了出去。

张艺兴抖了抖手边的毛巾，擦了擦手准备离开餐桌突然瞟了眼桌面，边伯贤今早上迷迷糊糊，手机也没带…

边伯贤的手机…张艺兴的小心思转开了，好想看看吴世勋的朋友圈，不知道有什么…

等张艺兴大脑里在做疯狂的思想斗争时，手已经迅速打开了边伯贤的微信，在列表上轻而易举的找到了吴世勋。头像是个恐龙，张艺兴吐吐舌头。果然，自己还是想要窥探一下吴世勋的吧。

点开吴世勋的朋友圈，张艺兴一下子有点怔住，因为他的朋友圈背景实在是…

十年前，别说几千万的像素，按键手机的时代手机拍的图片如今看来都糊成一片。

张艺兴手有点颤，他感觉到自己的指尖也有点冰冷。拿起自己的手机，打开自己的朋友圈，两个手机上的背景图一模一样。

十七岁那个冬天的雪夜，自己在游乐园对着孔明灯摇曳的烛火虔诚许下的愿望，在二十七岁终于可以实现了吗？

流水十年间，张艺兴为自己的不辞而别想过太多的借口，却始终不敢贸贸然的出现在吴世勋面前。不外乎是种近乎“近乡情更怯”的忐忑，而实质其实是他在害怕，他甚至无法奢求吴世勋还喜欢自己吗？仅仅是吴世勋还记得自己吗这个问题，就让在娱乐圈如今已经可以独当一面的小张总踌躇不前。

张艺兴心砰砰跳，继续往下滑。吴世勋的朋友圈其实很乏味，又或许是因为学生视角看，不外乎是一下学术会议和期刊信息。张艺兴不甘心的翻了好几遍，最后目光回到背景图和头像。

很好，作战继续。

21

没带手机又才被张艺兴逗过，边伯贤精神全面下线。等到进了校门发现手机不见的时候，车子早已经绝尘而去。边伯贤耸耸肩，大概是掉进座椅缝隙了吧，大不了放学的时候再找咯。

吴老师办公室里满满当当的，都是同门，边小师弟缩在角落里。既没有开口的底气，这会儿也没有和大家套近乎的心思。

今天的开会其实也就是分配一下新学期的任务，要一起拿下的新项目怎么分组，边伯贤听着听着就困了。本来就不知所云的来读这么个研究生，专业知识也不怎么灵光，天天对着张艺兴给自己准备在房间里的书籍，看得脑子都快木了。现在这些话从吴老师嘴里出来，听得自己昏昏欲睡，脑袋在头上快要支不住。边伯贤坐着就打起盹儿来，一不小心磕到坐在他前面的一个师兄脑袋上。师兄正全神贯注的听着，不知道后脑被什么撞了一下，下意识腾一下站起来，突如其来的动作让滔滔不绝的吴老师也一下子愣住了。

吴世勋和僵在原地，表情讪讪的边伯贤四目相对时，他好像有点明白朴灿烈说的，原来啊，真是有点像呢。

“对不起！”边伯贤道歉倒是快，吴世勋不像当年自己的老师，没有想要罚站他的意思。只是皱皱眉头，“以后晚上早点休息，别整天就想着玩儿。”随手抓起桌子上一个文件夹，扬头示意边伯贤坐下。

这都是什么和什么呀……他是明白吴世勋以为自己每天晚上泡在酒吧里不回家，那么，吴世勋这么认为，朴灿烈也一样这么想吗？

心如乱麻，果然本命年流年不利，事事不顺。

小边同学最近突如其来这乱七八糟的关系，已经宣告无力整理，但是又不得不强打精神想想该怎么办。

散会的时候，边伯贤跟吴世勋说再见，吴世勋不由得多看了这孩子几眼。目送他走出自己办公室门，才叹了口气，也不知道往后几年怎么搞，也不像心思在学习上的孩子。

边伯贤才出校门，就看到了等在那边的车子。开了车门才发现，张艺兴也在。

“给，早上掉车上了。”张艺兴面无波澜的把手机递给边伯贤，他深信不疑的神情倒是真的。

“哦，谢谢。”身心俱疲的小边也不想问老板怎么又来接自己了，左不过是没个正经的调情，听来也知道是假的。

“去商场吧。”也不知道是对自己说的，还是对司机说的，他听到身边的张艺兴这么发号施令。  
“去干嘛？”边伯贤好奇的问张艺兴，虽然逻辑上司空见惯。  
“买礼物啊。”张艺兴正看着窗外，却突然笑了。

司机点火，踩下油门的瞬间。吴世勋哐当一声，打开了朴灿烈的车门。  
“嗨，看什么呢？”吴世勋拍拍倚在车窗上的朴灿烈，看着他望着刚刚离去的车辆出神。

“他，是二世祖啊？”朴灿烈回头看着吴世勋。

“不清楚，不是本地人。”吴世勋一下子明白了朴灿烈在说自己的那个学生。

“说不定是因为喜欢你哦。”朴灿烈一只手靠在方向盘上，指尖敲得咔哒咔哒响。

“所以呢，你又瞄准他了？你别老是这个德性啊。”吴世勋睥了他一眼，伸手去拉安全带。

“什么老是，我他妈就一次，还要被您念一辈子…活该你这么多年做和尚”朴灿烈拧了下车钥匙，恨恨的说。

是啊，为什么，自己也要说“老是”呢。  
边伯贤也不知道张艺兴突然要来买什么礼物，还是在饰品店里。

“吴老师怎么样啊？”张艺兴的手不经意拂过叮当作响的物件，冷不丁问出来这么一句。  
“啊，吴老师很帅，知识渊博，很好。”边伯贤被问到的时候，其实有点词穷。  
“明天去学校把这个给他，生日礼物。”张艺兴挑出一件，拿给柜姐，话却是给边伯贤说的。

这金主做的就像爹，简直是攻心大计…边伯贤满脑子都这么想着，一方面感叹张艺兴做得太体贴太周到，一方面告诫自己清醒，要尽快妥善处理感情问题。  
——————————————————

“吴老师，这个给您。”边伯贤放学以后跑着到了吴世勋办公室，幸好他还没走。

“这是？”吴世勋不知道边伯贤给自己的小手提袋里是什么东西，眼神里也充满了狐疑。

“生日礼物啦，提前祝老师生日快乐！”边伯贤昨天就已经被张艺兴耳提面命的告知过了，乖乖这么说就好。

“诶？难得你有心，谢谢，以后别这么隆重，好好学习就好啦。”难得吴世勋笑了出来，眼睛弯弯的像月牙一样。边伯贤第一次见吴世勋笑，诶，吴老师原来笑起来更帅啊。

“那…那老师我就先走了，老师再见！”边伯贤像是背课文一样，憋出最后这几句，往办公室门口退过去。  
“再见！”吴世勋冲他挥挥手。

“哧”，吴世勋开了罐啤酒放在桌子上，从书架上拿出一本书。手还没落下来，就瞥到了下午从学校拿回来的袋子，里面是边伯贤送自己的生日礼物。吴世勋坐到沙发上，掏出盒子，揭开盖子的时候，他听到自己倒吸了一口气。

“vivi！vivi！”看着那小雪球接近自己，吴世勋伸手把vivi捞起来放在了沙发上，手伸向vivi的颈子，拿下了一个皮质项圈。

岁月的温润，让这个项圈略显破旧，边边角角的磨损可以看出，有些年头了。吴世勋把它放在盒盖上，一新一旧两条项圈并排，让吴世勋有点缓不过神来。

“诶？怎么是个项圈啊？”吴世勋看着正在做数学题的张艺兴，突然想起自己的生日礼物。

“啊，世勋你不是说想养条狗吗，我又没法送你条狗，但是我相信你总有一天会养的。”张艺兴把笔搁下，“一定要给你的狗狗戴哦。”

吴世勋还记得那时张艺兴的笑，巧合吗？  
未免太巧合了，巧合到像是命中注定的命运。  
吴世勋抓起桌上的手机，给边伯贤发了条微信：  
“边伯贤，为什么送我一条狗项圈？”  
边伯贤这边看到微信已经吓得不知道怎么回复，他以为吴世勋为这礼物生气了。还握着手机不知道怎么回复，餐桌对面的张艺兴对自己目前的处境隔岸观火，划拉着平板没有一点要说话的意思。

手机铃声骤然在宽阔的餐厅里响起，“接啊。”张艺兴看了眼边伯贤。

“喂？”边伯贤喉咙发紧，声音也怪怪的。  
“边伯贤，你怎么知道我养狗了？”吴世勋也不知道自己为什么要逼问这个小孩，“还是，有什么人告诉你要送这个项圈给我的？”  
边伯贤在这边说不出话来，吴世勋听着那边一片沉默，突然暗笑自己的唐突。那么多学生都知道自己的生日，都知道自己养了条狗，万一是他们告诉边伯贤的呢。

吴世勋呼了口气，“伯贤，谢谢你，下周和他们一起来给老师过生日吧。”他尽量让自己的语气轻描淡写，来掩饰自己刚刚的失态。

都多大的人了，也许，全部就是巧合呢。

22  
“又不是限量版的项圈，别想太多。”朴灿烈听着吴世勋在电话那头噼里啪啦讲了半天。

“嗯，我也这么想。”吴世勋听到那边好像有车声，“你已经出发啦？”

“是啊，我怕一会儿堵车。”朴灿烈等红绿灯的时候，突然想到什么，“那小子不会喜欢你吧？”

“打住，我不会搞师生不伦恋的。”吴世勋听着这话就皱起了眉头，“朴灿烈，你不会喜欢我吧？天天把我身边的人盯这么紧。”

“挂了。”朴灿烈吐吐舌，越说下去越不像话了。

边伯贤早早的就到了，虽然不知道为什么吴老师的生日订在江边酒店庆祝，但是天气转凉，风一吹，寒气逼人。抖抖嗖嗖的坐在椅子上，脑子里盘算着一会儿朴老师也要来了，怎么着才能和朴老师说上两句话。

“小边，来这么早？”边伯贤脑子里正胡思乱想着，突然一抬头，对上朴灿烈的眼睛。

“啊…是，害怕迟到，结果只有我一个人先到了。”边伯贤讲话讲得像背出来的，听得朴灿烈有点想笑。“诶，别紧张。今天没有老师，就当作是朋友，放松玩儿。”

半晌听不到边伯贤回话，朴灿烈也有点讪讪的，“伯贤，有女朋友了吗？”

“还没有，不过，有喜欢的人了。”边伯贤踌躇了一会儿，索性这么回答。

“嗷…”话音未落，嬉笑声打断了他们的对话，“别欺负小边了，快点把酒打开醒着。”吴世勋拍了一把朴灿烈的背，示意他离开。

其他人也陆陆续续抵达，依次坐了下来。

吴世勋也不知道为什么这么多年了，每次都要选这边来过生日。哪怕是酒店换了又换，他还是执拗的这么做。哪怕就当作凭悼地，每年的这个晚上，在这里，仿佛还会亮起那年的烟花。

张艺兴今天也过来了，对伯贤说是刚好在这边谈事情，结束之后接他回去。

这世上哪有那么多巧合，巧合多了，便都是人为的安排。我们费尽心思，不过是想要掩饰在感情里锱铢必较的那一点点不体面。

酒过三巡，除了抵死说自己不会喝酒的边伯贤，其他人也已经喝得七七八八。朴灿烈说自己想去上厕所，站了几回走不稳当，边伯贤立马跟了上去，扶他出去。

朴灿烈的胳膊搭在边伯贤肩上，湿热的呼吸略带着酒气，拂过边伯贤的耳朵抵达他的鼻尖时，边伯贤有些紧张的手脚发麻。太近了，这么近的距离让他有点不知所措。对那么喜欢的人，又要怎样才能冷静。

站在洗手池前，朴灿烈打开水龙头，“哎，你不是喜欢吴世勋吧？”

边伯贤听到这话差点晕过去，一下子脸涨红。看着边伯贤的脸色，朴灿烈以为自己猜对了，俯下身去，捧起水准备洗洗脸。

“我喜欢你。”

冷不丁这么一句话，让朴灿烈一下子呛了水，“什么？”

“我说我自从看到你弹琴以后，就很喜欢你了。”边伯贤说的很大声，这下子轮到朴灿烈不知所措了，“非要打破沙锅问到底，那你呢，果然不喜欢我这样的小孩子对吗？”

边伯贤说完其实也为自己这毫无准备的真情告白而后悔，为什么这么急冲冲的说出来呢。突然后脑被人托住，朴老师就那么吻住了自己的嘴。

这…

“边伯贤，你在干什么呢？”洗手间的门不知道什么时候被打开，熟悉的声音炸的边伯贤抖了一下身子。他循着声音的来源，看到张艺兴倚在门上看着自己。

“这…我…对不起。”边伯贤像是偷情被抓一样，首先理短三分。

张艺兴一直等着时间，他想要今天和吴世勋来一个阔别重逢的不期而遇。等的时间太久，喝了太多茶，没想到一进洗手间就看到自家小孩这么一副香艳场景。

“张艺兴？”朴灿烈不敢确定眼前的这个男人是不是张艺兴，看着他与边伯贤像是关系匪浅的样子实在让人生疑。

张艺兴并不惊讶今天会遇到朴灿烈，但是他断然想不到会以这样的方式重逢。

边伯贤夹在这气氛微妙的场景里，着实有些无助。可眼下的情况看来，自己必须跟张艺兴离开这里，然后再好好说清楚。只得走近张艺兴，拉了拉他的袖口，“老板，回去再说吧。”

张艺兴也满肚子狐疑，他一直以为边伯贤喜欢的人是吴世勋，谁知道撞到边伯贤和朴灿烈搞在一起。

“老板？你是他的？”朴灿烈不依不饶的追问。

张艺兴对朴灿烈笑了笑，“改天再说吧，灿烈。”

张艺兴理了理袖口，转过身，吴世勋正站在他身后。张艺兴看到身后的人，毫无防备，于是后退了几步，一下子说不出话来。

“世勋。”张艺兴轻轻唤了一声。

“你离开的时候一声不响，回来了又要他接近我，试探我，到底是要做什么啊？”吴世勋的语气让张艺兴有点害怕，“还是你现在已经有了新欢了，想让小情人看看回首往事的游戏。”

“不，不是的。”这一团乱麻，越说越不像话。

“可能这个世界上叫张艺兴的人很多，我今晚喝多了，认错了吧。”吴世勋自嘲一般的笑笑，怎么会认错，那双眼睛再投胎三回自己也不会不认得。“我一直沉溺在回忆里，走不出去。也许，让回忆留在回忆里，才是对我们最好的安排，张老板。”

“我才不要什么各自安好，我要和你纠缠一辈子，直到鱼死网破你死我活才算完！”张艺兴冲着吴世勋喊完这句话的时候，烟花不合时宜的在天空中炸开。

是的，这是他给吴世勋的生日礼物。他希望吴世勋还记得，那一次没有告白成功的遗憾，这一次不能再错过了。只是，虽然不像是自己策划的那样，却非驴非马的完成了。

“阿嚏！”边伯贤一直努力克制，可是冷风灌进来还是让他忍不住流下了鼻涕。气氛实在太诡异了，十分钟以前他还以为老板会因为撞到自己“偷情”而杀了自己，转眼平日里看着禁欲的老板就一脸纠结的跟自家老师表白了。

“那个，要不我们俩先撤了，这地方留给你俩，接下来是不是该来个破镜重圆的kiss了。”朴灿烈拉起边伯贤准备出去，他实在不想和这两个纠结鬼呆在同一个空间里了。

“谁会在厕所里亲亲啊，笨蛋。”边伯贤脱口而出，也没在意自己是在说自己的朴老师。  
可张艺兴和吴世勋听到这句话的时候，却一起红了脸。  
厕所，亲亲…这两个笨蛋很久以前真的干过。

23

朴灿烈扯着边伯贤往门口移，眼下那两个人怕是就要干柴遇上烈火，再下来就是没眼看的内容了。

“我好想你。”

“我想尿尿。”

朴灿烈听张艺兴这么说一个没憋住，在经过门口笑喷在吴世勋脸上。“你们一双搅屎棍能不能快点走？”朴灿烈做了个抱拳的动作，火速拉着边伯贤逃离现场。

张艺兴本来就是上厕所来的，这会儿子憋的不行了，吴世勋也不像是当即就能被自己请出去的样子，只能红着脸在他面前解决。

吴世勋靠在洗手间的墙上，“别来无恙，你倒是没怎么变。”张艺兴翻了个白眼，“我现在早变成大总攻了好不？”

“就你这软呼呼的样子，你也就折磨一下小边那种失足小青年了。”吴世勋觉得自己应该把弱势的一方显示的更彻底一点，看着张艺兴又忍不住打嘴炮。“就在你面前，我在我们公司里…啧！”张艺兴边拉裤链边咂舌。

“所以精英海归摇身一变成了大老板？”水龙头的话哗啦啦的响，张艺兴红着脸直到把手都搓红。

“不是什么…”话音还没落，整个人就被扛了起来。

“干嘛，快放我下来啊！”张艺兴出了洗手间的门还左看右看拍着吴世勋肩头，生怕被熟人看到自己这个样子。

吴世勋轻哼了一声，“你欠我的所有解释我都要听，但是现在你只能跟我走。”  
吴世勋扛着张艺兴一路走到停车场里，把人塞进副驾，行云流水迈着长腿进了车里。  
“到底去哪儿啊？”张艺兴看他转动车钥匙，还是忍不住扬起眉问。  
“别说话。”吴世勋看着倒车镜，把车开出停车场。

熟悉的城市，熟悉的街景。  
吴世勋走了无数次，却没有敢祈求过一次和张艺兴一起走一次。而现在，竟然成真了。  
“对不起，我欠了你太多理由。”张艺兴不知道眼睛看哪里，索性望向窗外。  
吴世勋不说话，张艺兴揣测不出他是高兴还是不高兴，心下惴惴不安，只是巴着车窗望着窗外霓虹。

车驶进一个小区停了下来，吴世勋倒好车，也不说话，转身下车把副驾车门打开，把张艺兴拉起来就往楼上扛。张艺兴做出一副任人宰割的样子，随波逐流。  
吴世勋三步并作两步上楼，在开门前把张艺兴放下，“这里，我想给你看很久了。”  
开门，是满眼的植物，还有恐龙。  
“记得吗？那年一起去博物馆，我看到你满眼的星星，就想着圆你一个梦境，这里都是同比例还原的，当然了，现在我还没有让它们动起来。大学学了古生物，听着很枯燥对吧？可我脑子里，经常会想起那个满眼是光的少年。”吴世勋环住了张艺兴。  
“你竟然还记得，可我不值得。”吴世勋感受到怀里的张艺兴在哭。  
“既然能再次相见，说明老天觉得值得。我爱你，十七岁，二十七岁，三十七岁……”  
还没有说完，吴世勋的嘴就被张艺兴堵上了。

当然，是用嘴。  
“阴差阳错，我们竟然都成了造梦人。”  
“谢谢你，为我造了这么美好的梦境。”

———————————————————

每天都有人十七岁，但没有人永远十七岁。  
年少时让你念念不忘的人啊，如今还能想起吗？  
还记得他的样子，他的喜好吗。  
每当想起那时爱你的我啊，我的心就好像回到了十七岁。  
愿所有年少的美梦啊，都能实现。

end.


End file.
